


After the credits

by KendraPendragon



Series: A Romantic Comedy - Brienne x Jaime [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Part 2 of Through the windows, Romantic Comedy, with smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Part 2 of "Through the Windows". Reading that first would be helpful.After Jaime and Brienne fought for 8 months to be together and finally are, they take their first steps into their physical relationship.When the romantic comedy is done with the plot - this is were we start.





	1. Those first steps

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to spoil anyone, but I need some Braime happiness right now and guess I'm not the only one, so I hope to cheer some of you up with the second installment of my romantic comedy. 
> 
> Warning: This is faaaar from finished. Honestly, I'm still on their first day together, lol. But there's already so much. I'm drowning in happy couple stuff and I just need it right now. I can't promise regular updates, but I'll try! :)
> 
> I love everyone in this fandom! *big shipper hugs*

They were standing on the other side of the office door. Brienne was staring down the corridor, her heart beating fast and strong.

Fingertips brushing against her skin. Fingers sliding between hers.

Her heart skipped a beat. Biting her lip, Brienne looked to her left.

_Jaime._

Her cheeks warmed and her mouth widened into a smile.

_Gods, he is handsome_ , she couldn't help but think. Seeing him up close, those beautiful eyes, the straight nose, the jaw he could cut cheese with and those lips, slightly swollen from her kisses...

A blush exploded on her cheeks and she looked away, his beauty being simply too much right now.

His grip on her hand tightened and he lifted it to his lips to kiss it. The sensation of his warm, soft mouth ran up all the way from the back of her hand straight into her heart.

“Would you mind if we stopped at my place, first, so I can get a few things? I am allowed to stay overnight, right?”

Her blue eyes darted to his, her knees weakening from just his look and the purr of his voice.

Brienne nodded. “Every night”, she whispered, feeling stupid for a second. But then Jaime's eyes lit up and Brienne couldn't help but shyly smile, squeezing his hand.

Her entire body was tingling. His touch made her feel warm and safe and happy. So happy.

“Come on, sweetling.” Jaime smiled and pulled at her hand.

Together they walked down the hallway, Brienne's heart beating strong. Every step she took with him by her side felt so wonderful. So perfect. So very right.

Had she ever been this happy in her entire life?

No.

She had never known true happiness before.

... _Ugh_ , she thought annoyed, she sounded like a frogging fool. Then Jaime's shoulder bumped against hers as they turned a corner and her heart started fluttering around in her chest like a butterfly and she inwardly sighed, surrendering to her foolish, overflowing heart.

Surely it would only be temporary.

Being so caught up in her own giddiness, she missed that they were going a different way, ending up in front of a different elevator. She'd been too busy stealing glances and sniffing at her boyfriend. He was smelling really, really nice. Mouthwatering nice. Distracting nice. Like fresh laundry with a hint of spice.

Green eyes gazing up at her.

Her breath got stuck in her throat. A blush exploded on her cheeks.

“What?” he asked with a smirk.

“Noffin”, she hastily replied, kind of choking on her own saliva.

_Keep it cool, woman!_

Jaime chuckled. Before he could tease her, though, the elevator dinged. She stepped inside, pulling him along this time.

“You're cute.”

“Shut up”, she groaned, but let him pull her against him. Her arms came around his shoulders and her eyes fluttered close right before his lips touched hers.

Boy, that man could kiss.

His tongue, Maiden! Soft, sensual, slow moves sending wave after wave of pleasure down her spine. And his lips, heaven! So soft and warm and perfect. The smell of his skin on top of all of that...

She sighed into his mouth, she couldn't help it. Jaime pulled her tight against him, swiping his tongue across hers one more time, tasting so fucking good, then he broke the kiss. He cleared his throat and rested his forehead against hers, his hand in her neck, his thumb stroking her skin.

“I think it's safe to say we've got the kissing down”, he joked.

Brienne chortled. “I don't know. I think there is still room for improvement.”

“Insulting”, he pouted, his hand slipping under her blazer, roaming her back.

“I'm just saying”, she smiled and leaned close again, “that we should practice some more.” she nuzzled her nose against his. His warmth was so inviting.

“Oh, I see. Well, there can never be enough practice.”

And they were kissing again. Bodies' glued together, tongues stroking, twirling, teasing.

Brienne's legs felt wobbly, her head was spinning. She swayed and had to steady herself against the golden, polished metal wall of the cabin. Jaime stumbled after her, pressing her against it.

“That elevator is moving pretty fast”, she stammered, holding on to his broad shoulders.

“I haven't pressed the button yet”, Jaime croaked, his eyelids heavy, his eyes glazed over with desire.

“Oh.” _Way to make an idiot out of yourself, Tarth!_

Jaime heaved a sigh and buried his head in her neck, resting his weight against her. His heartbeat was thundering. She stroked his hair, smiling.

“Why are we in an elevator again?” he asked after he took a deep breath, his nose pressed against her skin.

“You wanted to go to your apartment.”

“Right.” A kiss on her neck, open-mouthed, tip of the tongue licking skin. She shivered and gripped his hair.

Neck kisses from Jaime Lannister were really, really good.

Just when she wanted to pull him in for another kiss, Jaime untangled himself from her with a smile and a look that was clearly a promise for more kisses later.

_Yay!_

With one hand still on her hip he reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, took out his black leather wallet and pressed it against a square gray box above the floor panel. It beeped and a little green light flashed. That's when Brienne realized it was a card reader. Jaime pressed a button and while he was putting his wallet back into his pocket, he crossed the distance between them again with that handsome smile. Putting his hands on her hips, he resumed kissing her neck and Brienne was halfway up in heaven when she realized that this feeling feeling didn't solely result from Jaime's lovemaking, but also because the elevator was going up instead of down. So her lust-clouded mind started working, gears grinding, fighting against the sensory overload from the warm mouth sucking on her skin. When she finally put two and two together, she let out a gasp and pushed Jaime away enough so she could look at him.

“You live _here_?!”

Jaime blinked and licked his lips. “Yeah.”

“What the hell, Jaime?!”

“What?”

“All this time...” her mind was reeling, “you were so close!” She blushed. “Your bed was so close.”

Jaime chuckled. “Tell me about it! How many times do you think I wanted to come over to your office, throw you over my shoulder and carry your stubborn ass into my bed?!”

Brienne shook her head, her hands fumbling with his collar, then with the top button.

“Jaime...”

She hugged him tight, burying her face in his neck. Why the discovery that he was living in this tower was so upsetting she had no idea, but somehow it made her even more aware of how close they had truly been all these months longing for each other.

“No wonder you were always earlier at work than me”, she mumbled against his skin, running her fingers through his hair. It made Jaime chuckle and kiss her ear.

“After you told me _Hot Pie_ does deliveries I didn't leave this building for over a month.”

“Jaime”, she sighed.

He chuckled again, pulling her close. “How easily you can turn my name either into a term of endearment or a scold. I'm sure that will annoy me in the years to come, wench.” He said it with a smile she could feel on her neck, so she didn't take this statement seriously.

They held each other until they arrived at the top floor of the Red Keep tower. With a ding, the metal door slid open. Jaime leaned back, giving her a sweet smile, took her hand and led her out of the elevator straight into the foyer of his apartment.

Brienne's mouth fell open.

It was an octagonal foyer, the walls a deep crimson, the double doors undoubtedly leading to his apartment made of a dark wood with golden handles and two golden lions on each door, facing each other. Though so decadent she wanted to puke, it wasn't what made her gape. That was achieved with the motorbike standing on a pedestal in the middle of the foyer, lighted perfectly, making the polished chrome and white surfaces shine as if it was brand new.

An _Oathkeeper_.

“Seven hells”, she breathed, stepping in front of it, dragging Jaime along. With her free hand she reached out for one of the shining mirrors, only to snatch her hand back again, too afraid to harm it.

“You like her?” Jaime asked, the pride audible in his voice.

“She's magnificent”, Brienne replied.

Jaime chuckled. “Why are you whispering?”

“Because...”, she blushed, “I'm standing in front of history. A rare, priceless beauty. I...I'm being respectful.”

Jaime laughed and leaned against her. “Would you like to sit on her?” he whispered in her ear.

Her breath caught and she looked at him. “I could never-”

Jaime kissed her. “Go ahead, touch her. She rarely bites.”

“Stop mocking me.”

He chortled and hugged her from behind. Gave her neck a sweet kiss. “I'm not. I'm beyond proud and happy that this is your reaction. Restoring her is one of my finest accomplishments.”

Brienne nodded in agreement, her eyes drifting to the classic beauty once again.

“My father would freak out if he was here...”, she gasped and turned in Jaime's arms, “could I call him real quick? He has to see this. He will never forgive me otherwise.”

“Sure”, Jaime grinned and let her out of his embrace so she could pull her phone out of her leather bag.

Brienne hastily selected his contact, requesting a video call. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Jaime take a step back.

“Little mermaid!” Selwyn Tarth greeted his daughter after he flashed up on screen.

She could have done without Jaime knowing about that particular pet name, but whatever.

“Dad! You won't believe where I am right now!”

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“Yes”, Brienne grinned, her heart pounding against her chest, knowing how happy her dad would be in a second. “Look, Dad!”

She flipped the camera around and slowly filmed the glorious motorbike.

“Seven hells!” her father shouted. Brienne heard Jaime giggle behind her.

“That's an _Oathkeeper_ , Brienne! An _Oathkeeper_! In top shape! They only built 1,500 before the war!”

“I know!”

Selwyn Tarth was excited, to say the least. Every fact he remembered about the classic motorbike came tumbling out of his mouth, facts Brienne had heard a million times before, but all she could get in between the downpour was the occasional “I know” as her father continued. He made her do a tour along the shining silver frame, had to film the opening of the muffler for whatever reason, had to show her the engine, the airbox, the radiator. Part after part she had to show him and she squatted down, happily doing so, knowing what it meant to him.

“Oh, this is marvelous”, he sighed dreamily after he had video-inspected to his heart's delight. “Where are you? Is there security? Any chance you can hop onto that bike and drive it up here?”

Brienne laughed, flipping the camera back around so he could see her face.

“You've grounded me for a whole month when I stole one salmon from Helkis, but stealing a timeless classic is alright?”

“We'd be liberating her, Brienne! She belongs outside, in the sun, the wind chasing after her, roaring down the streets of Westeros...Tarth more specifically.”

Brienne laughed and shook her head at her father.

“Sorry, dad. I doubt there is gas in the tank and even if there was, I don't think Jaime would just let me drive her out of his apartment.”

Behind her, Jaime sucked in a breath.

“Jaime? _Your_ Jaime?!”

Brienne's heart skipped a beat.

_Yes. Mine._

She nodded, grinning like a fool.

“But I thought the big date would be in two weeks?”

Now Brienne blushed. Her father's blue eyes searching her face made her nervous now.

“Well, I...um...didn't want to wait any longer...”

Her entire head was on fire and when her father gave her his knowing smirk. She thought it might explode.

He chuckled. “My impatient little mermaid.”

Brienne groaned. “Not in front of Jaime, Dad! I beg you.”

“Huh? Where is he? I want to see the boy!”

“He's 40, Dad”, Brienne mumbled and threw Jaime an apologetic glance, finding his posture stiff, one hand buried in his pants, his smile unsure. Taking a deep breath he came to stand beside her, looking at the man on the screen with a serious expression.

“Mr. Tarth, pleasure to meet you”, he nodded a greeting, his arm coming around Brienne's waist, his fingers slipping under her blazer rest on her hip.

Selwyn looked at him with the blue eyes he had passed on to his daughter and a set, strong jaw covered by a white beard for a long moment.

“You bought that _Oathkeeper_ , boy?”

Brienne cringed. Jaime was a grown man, for heavens' sake!

“Restored it, sir.”

Selwyn nodded.

“She's a rarity, a beauty. Priceless. Just like my daughter.”

Brienne cheeks flared up once more.

_Ground, please swallow me. Right about now would be nice, thank you._

“I know, sir”, Jaime replied calmly, his fingers digging into her skin, pulling her closer to his side.

“Brienne told me you've been very patient.”

_Oh dear Father, please make him stop!_

“I appreciate that. But I expect you to continue to be respectful.”

“Of course, sir.”

“She's my only child. She's the most precious thing in the world to me.”

“And to me”, Jaime stated firmly, making Brienne's heart leap against her rib cage.

“So we understand each other.”

“Quite well, sir.”

The men nodded at each other.

“Alright”, Brienne said a little too loudly when they were just staring, “if you're quite finished talking about me as if I wasn't here, I'll be hanging up now. Bye, Dad.”

“Wait! Does that mean you'll be coming earlier-?”

Hastily, Brienne hung up, cursing her father for almost blurting out the surprise.

At home, there was a white, square box wrapped with a red and blue ribbon lying in the drawer of her bedside table, containing two plane tickets to Tarth and a key to an old, rusty _Brightroar_ , another classic motorbike. Not as valuable as an _Oathkeeper_ , but still magnificent. Brienne hoped with all her heart that Jaime would like it, remembering him telling her he didn't like surprises.

“Sorry about that”, she mumbled as she stuffed her phone back into her bag.

When she looked at him, he was looking right back, his expression unreadable.

“You don't have to worry. This was just a show of fatherly affection, as misplaced as it was. He really is a nice guy.”

“You told him about us.”

Brienne frowned. “Of course I did.”

For a moment she thought he was welling up, but he quickly averted his eyes and gathered her hands in his, kissing her knuckles with closed eyes. Almost automatically her hands cupped his face once he set them free. As she waited for him to look at her she stroked his cheekbones, his jaw, even his ears, but he wouldn't open his eyes. Instead he hugged her and pressed his face against her neck.

Though she was confused, Brienne gently enfolded him in her arms, one hand stroking his back, the other wandering into his hair.

For a while they simply stood there in Jaime's foyer, holding each other. Once again Brienne was filled with gratitude that Jaime was in her arms, holding her, letting her hold him.

She turned her face and kissed his temple, silently telling him she loved him, repeating it over and over on every bit of skin she could reach.

The lion in her arms enjoyed her caresses, nuzzling his face against her, letting out an appreciative hum here and there, which only made her want to kiss him more.

One more brush of her fingers through his hair, then Jaime finally emerged with a beautiful, breathtaking smile and the softest eyes.

“You are amazing.”

He gave her a kiss so tender she melted right into him.

“Care to share why?”

“I have a list in alphabetical order. _**A**_ is for-”

“Yes, thank you. How about we get your things now?”

“Fine.”

Another sweet kiss, then he finally let go of her.

“Get your sweet _**A**_ _ss_ moving, wench.”

With a sly, way too attractive grin he actually dared to smack mentioned body part before he went to the door, fishing out his keys to unlock the door. Doors. There were two of them. Oh boy.

While he was busy doing that, Brienne was rubbing her backside, fighting down the damned blush.

Jaime's chuckle made her glare and scowl at him. Yet she came to him when he reached out his hand. She took it, he pulled her close.

“You can smack my ass, too, if you want”, he purred.

“Shut up, Lannister.”

He laughed, pressed a kiss to her cheek and finally pulled her into his apartment.

Brienne's eyeroll ended on Jaime's butt, unfortunately covered by his suit jacket.

Disappointed, she looked at his apartment, instead.

Her jaw dropped to the floor.

 


	2. Making you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Jaime's apartment. Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this cheers you up. It's full of love and happiness. 
> 
> What our ship deserves!

Grandeur.

That's the only word her mind could come up with as she stared at Jaime's enormous living room.

The apartment was one giant living space, really. One you only saw in those super fancy furniture magazines where there are no prices in the entire catalog.

The ceilings were so high! It were two floors in one. And at the opposite end of the long, rectangular room there was a mezzanine bedroom space. With a skylight over it, good heavens! And if that wasn't enough light for the apartment, his entire right wall was made of full-length windows and a glass door, leading to a gigantic roof terrace. With a romantic fire pit surrounded by a beautiful, comfy looking lounging area.

Seven hells.

Inside it was just as luxurious. An enormous, crimson red leather couch in the middle of the room, an elegant glass coffee table in front of it. Decorative sculptures where you don't have the slightest idea what they are supposed to mean were scattered about the entire place, desperately trying to feign coziness – and failing.

As she slowly turned, she discovered a professional looking kitchen in the corner behind her, complete with a bar in front.

“I'd give you a tour, but that's pretty much it. Bathroom is the first door on the left, if you need it. I'm going to take a quick shower...Care to join me?”

The seductive purr and his arms coming around her distracted her from her inspection. His smile and the look in his eyes made her feel all warm inside and a pleasant tingle rippled through her body as he pulled her close, mouth only an inch away from her.

“I have to feed Azora”, Brienne protested meekly, wrapping her arms around him.

“We'll go to your place after”, Jaime whispered, his gaze lowering to her mouth. Brienne pulled him closer, closer, until his body was aligned with hers and she could feel his heartbeat against her chest.

“No, we won't.” Their lips melted together and Brienne slipped her tongue into his invitingly open mouth, where it was greeted with a loving stroke of his. One hand wandered into her neck as Jaime kissed her. It felt wonderful. He felt wonderful. His kiss was wonderful.

Brienne hummed into his mouth, wove her fingers through his full hair, brushed a thumb along his ear shell. Once again her heart was full of gratitude and love and she pulled him closer, held him tight.

_Mine_

With a little smack, their lips eventually parted. The lovers caught their breaths. Brienne rested her forehead against his, smiling. Jaime was gently massaging her neck, his eyes still closed, his jaw flexing. He cleared his throat.

“I'm going to hop into that shower. Make yourself comfortable. There's water and softdrinks in the fridge. Some pastries, too. Take whatever you like.” Finally, he opened his eyes. “I want you to feel at home here.”

Brienne's heart skipped a beat. She smiled and combed her fingers through his hair.

“Thank you.”

She expected him to move out of her embrace so she relaxed her hold on him, but he didn't. Instead he looked at her, his green eyes soft, his mouth smiling.

“Thank you, Brienne”, he whispered, “for talking to Father. For coming today...For loving me.”

A knot formed in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes, yet she smiled and palmed his face with both hands. Stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, she simply looked at him, doubtlessly with silly heart-eyes, but what the heck.

As tenderly as she could, she kissed him. She lingered, her nose aligned with his. Their lips parted, brushed against each other, ever so gently. Another chaste kiss, speaking of such deep feelings that Brienne simply had to hug him. Jaime buried his face in her neck and held her, his hands slipping beneath her blazer to stroke her back. When he started swaying them to non-existing music, Brienne couldn't help but smile against his neck and weave her fingers through his hair, the fingertips stroking his neck.

  
_This. Him. Forever._

  
Brienne had no idea how long they held each other, but when Jaime finally let go, it didn't seem long enough. She felt all warm inside and when he leaned back and smiled at her, she felt even warmer.

“Shower”, Jaime whispered, placed a gentle kiss on her lips and stepped back, holding onto her hand.

“I'll miss you”, he purred and Brienne rolled her eyes. Jaime chuckled and let go. Then he turned around, shrugging out of his suit jacket and throwing it onto the couch. At the second door to the left, he turned around, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Totally innocent, but Brienne's heart skipped a beat.

“Get comfortable.” He made an inviting gesture, then he finally disappeared in the bathroom.

Brienne let out a breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Her lips were tingling and slightly swollen, the taste of his kisses lingering. She sucked it off, swallowed it. Fought to not let out a girlish sigh. Forced her eyes open, took a deep breath.

The warmth she was feeling evaporated pretty quickly now that Jaime was out of reach.

His place intimidated her.

In comparison, her apartment was a hole. With a sigh, she walked to the kitchen area and looked into the fridge, not needing to open it since it had a glass door. It was surprisingly neat, separate shelves for drinks and food. She opened the door and reached for a Yi Ti grape juice, but paused. What if she spilled some onto his expensive couch? Or the expensive wooden floor?

She grabbed a small glass bottle of water.

 _No plastic in the Lannister household_ , Jaime had told her once. Not to prevent waste, mind you, but because he swore he could taste the plastic in the water. Brienne couldn't, but whatever.

Taking a tentative sip, Brienne let her eyes wander around the apartment once more. She felt uncomfortable, she couldn't help it. All the exquisiteness made her nervous to touch anything. If she could, she'd prefer hovering rather than walking.

This apartment simply wasn't Jaime. There were no personal touches. No photographs on the mantle of his fireplace, not even a bookshelf. It didn't look as someone was living here at all. It looked like a show room.

Kind of creepy.

Brienne was about to sit down on the couch when she spotted one of the largest paintings she had ever seen. It was hanging next to the fireplace, almost covering the entire wall. She froze in an almost crouch. She straightened again and, feeling drawn to it like a moth to a flame, she stepped right in front of it.

_Wow._

The ruins of Harrenhal.

Even without the golden little plaque on the giant brown frame, she recognized it instantly. Its blackened bones reaching into the yellow morning sky, rays of light only illuminating some of the stones, wearing a coat of morning mist. It was quite breathtaking to look at, the rays of light, the sky, the mist, everything painted with such skill that it felt like she was really there. She could almost smell the moss, could almost feel the morning dew on her face, could almost taste it on her lips.

Entranced she stood there, the water bottle in her hand completely forgotten, taking in this masterpiece. She was still marveling when Jaime emerged from the bathroom.

“Hey”, he greeted softly and when she didn't instantly reply, came to her side, putting an arm around her waist, following her look.

“This is magnificent”, Brienne whispered, filled with awe.

Jaime kissed her neck. She felt his lips smile against her skin and looked at him.

“What?”

Jaime kissed her mouth, smiled. “This is one of the only two things I bought for the place myself.”

Of course. Of course he had. The painting didn't fit into the modern interior at all. Brienne looked at it.

Yes.

This was all Jaime.

“Have you been?” he asked, leaning against her. He smelled fresh, fruity. Probably the papaya extract.

She nodded. “School trip. It was...magical. The painting captures the atmosphere perfectly. You?”

“A couple of times. School trip, of course, and vacations with Tyrion and his brood”, he smiled. “The second I saw this painting I had to have it.”

“Who's the painter?”

“Sandor Clegane.”

“Of course.”

Now she could see it. Clegane was one of the finest artists of this era. No one could capture the essence of scenery and people like him. She should have known.

“I have another piece upstairs. Would you like to see it?”

Brienne nodded, her eyes still on the painting, fascinated by how the light seemed to caress the blackened walls and crumbled towers, somehow returning the beauty the stronghold had lost hundreds of years ago. Jaime took her hand and slowly led her up the staircase, not letting go of her.

Upstairs was where she found Jaime. Here were his personal belongings, a desk facing the window, papers scattered all over it just like in his office, a little bookshelf next to it, more books stacked on top of it than inside it. Here was his bed, unmade, a few clothes lying on it, including a pair of black briefs that made her blush and quickly avert her eyes. On the left wall, a giant closet. On the wall above the bed, the only other item he had bought for his apartment. Just like the first painting, this one took her breath away.

The ancient baths of Harrenhal.

White steam clouded the scenery but the two large tubs, the greenish water and the torches on the walls glimpsed through. As well as two people. Brienne's heart started beating faster as she looked at them, their bodies half shielded by the steam, but not enough to hide what was clearly a lovers' embrace.

You could almost miss them in the steam, but once you saw them, you couldn't take your eyes off of them. Something about the way they held each other, kissed each other, was so incredibly tender that her heart ached for them.

As so many of Clegane's paintings did, a story formed in her head, somehow filled with secrets, longing and goodbyes.

“Beautiful”, she breathed, squeezing Jaime's hand. “Sad.”

“Sad?”

Brienne nodded. “It looks like a farewell. Forbidden lovers saying goodbye to each other.”

Jaime looked at it for a moment. “I can only see happiness. Love. So much love. Freshly married, they are finally together, finally having each other after a long time of longing.”

Brienne looked again at the lovers.

“You're right. They're happy.”

“Yes.”

She looked at him. Jaime's jade eyes were shining with love. Without a conscious thought Brienne melted against him and once again lost herself in Jaime's arms and the tender kisses he bestowed on her. Only when the water bottle she was still carrying almost slipped out of her hand did she come back to earth.

Giving him one last, lingering kiss, she stepped out of his embrace.

“I'll give you some privacy”, she whispered.

“Or you could stay and help me change.”

Brienne snorted a laugh. “That didn't sound as sexy as you think.”

“Yeah, I heard it. Let me rephrase -”

“No.”

Jaime pouted. Brienne kissed his pouting lips, then made her way back downstairs and onto the roof terrace, looking up as she closed the door, finding Jaime at the railing, his shirt unbuttoned, his eyes glowing. With a fast beating heart she turned away.

  
Jaime in an open shirt = hella sexy.

  
_Maiden have mercy._

The view of King's Landing managed to distract her enough to not storm back inside and lunge at the gorgeous man who was probably naked right now. A breeze rushed up as she was standing at the railing and Brienne closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She could actually smell the sea here. The city itself was so cramped with buildings and full of vehicles that you could hardly smell anything but fumes. Ah, but here on the roof, with the sea breeze on her skin and in her nose, she felt almost like she was back home at Evenfall Hall, on the historic terrace where her father and her had had breakfast on the weekends.

She was lost in daydreams of her happy childhood on Tarth, her chin-long hair billowing in the wind, when the voice most dear to her sounded behind her.

“Brienne?”

She turned around. The breath of air she was taking got stuck in her throat.

Jaime.

Wearing a tight, green long-sleeved shirt and black jeans.

Down on one knee.

Holding an open box in his hand.

A ring inside.

“Jaime!”

His eyes, Maiden, his eyes. So open. So soft, the setting sun making those beautiful green irises look like the endless, clear pool of a lagoon. The wind was playing with his hair.

_Sweet Seven!_

“I wanted this to be the most romantic moment in the history of romance, but you look so beautiful in this light and the view is not half bad and...since the wedding has already been planned, more or less, I figured I'd give it a shot.”

He gave her a cheeky smirk that made her heart skip a beat. Then he cleared his throat and straightened.

“Will you make me a Tarth, Brienne?”

The fat knot in her throat made it impossible for her to speak, so she nodded, tears welling up and rolling down her cheeks even before Jaime gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen. He jumped to his feet and crushed her to him.

They held each other tight. Kissed each other deeply.

Brienne stroked his cheek, his hair, his jaw, kissed him again. Whispered her love against his lips. Jaime buried his face in her neck and she felt wetness against her skin. Smiling, she kissed his temple and his ear, her fingers weaving through his hair.

In his arms, the cool sea breeze couldn't reach her. Brienne only felt his warmth, smelled only his out-of-the-shower scent, only heard his heartbeat against her chest. In his arms, she was home.

A few little kisses did he rain on her neck, then he leaned back enough so he could take the ring out of the box.

“Give me your hand.” With one arm still around his waist, Brienne held out her hand. She could feel his fast heartbeat as Jaime gently claimed her as his own. As soon as the ring was on her finger, Jaime sighed and relaxed against her. Tenderly he stroked her cheek, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip.

“You're mine now, wench.”

Brienne rolled her eyes, wound her arms around his neck and pulled him flat against her chest. She nuzzled his nose. “I've been yours for a very long time, old man.”

Jaime kissed her, slow, deep, his hand in her hair, lovingly stroking it. When he finally leaned back, her heart was full of love.

Brienne lifted her hand between them to look at her engagement ring.

“It's beautiful”, she whispered, her cheeks and chest filling with warmth. It was a silver ring, a medium sized sapphire surrounded by two little diamonds on each side.

“To be fair, Margaery helped me choose it. I only knew it had to be a sapphire. To match your eyes.” With a smile, he nudged the ring with his thumb. “She gave me your ring size, too. Do you like the fit?”

Brienne frowned. “Where did she get that? I never wear rings. I don't know my ring size!”

“Told you she is a witch”, Jaime smirked and lifted her hand to his lips to kiss her ring. Then he kissed her again. Her lips. Her cheek. Her neck. Pulled at blazer and shirt to kiss her shoulder. A shiver ran down her body and leaned against him, tilting her head to the side. His warm mouth was heaven on her cooled skin. Her knees weakened as he planted more open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone.

_Gods, this man..._

Brienne was about to melt into a puddle of need when she felt his fingers on the top button of her shirt. It popped open.

A quick prayer to the Maiden for strength, then she curled her fingers around his mischievous hand.

“I really have to feed Azora”, she croaked, the tingling sensation in her breasts making her wonder how Jaime would react if she took his hand and placed it on top of one of them.

“Right”, Jaime mumbled against her sensitive skin and cheekily sucked at it again.

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy..._

With a sigh, Jaime leaned back. Brienne was half relief, half regret, so she captured his lips for a kiss that was meant to promise him that soon, she would more than welcome his advances.

Eventually they parted, Jaime's eyes a deep, full green.

“Do you want to watch the sunset together before we leave?”

Brienne nodded, so Jaime took her in his arms, her back against his chest, and rested his chin on her shoulder. To watch the sunset with his arms around her and his ring on her finger was definitely one of the most wonderful moments in Brienne's life.

A kind of peace settled within her she had never felt before.  
  
  


Only when the warmth of the sun was gone did they part. Hand in hand they went back inside. An open, big black leather bag was sitting on top of the bar and Jaime walked to the kitchen, opened cabinets and threw several items into it.

“What are you doing?” Brienne asked and leaned on the bar. As Jaime bent down and opened the freezer, she shamelessly stared at his butt, which frankly looked delicious in the snug jeans he was wearing. She also admired the muscles working below the green shirt. The fabric was really thin, he wasn't wearing anything underneath...and Brienne was grateful for that.

“Getting my ingredients”, Jaime replied and pulled out a frozen bag of prawns. Brienne smiled. He smiled back as he saw it.

“Prawns on black pasta in a creamy tomato sauce”, he announced proudly, placed the bag on the counter and bent down to rummage in another cabinet. Brienne looked at the bag of prawns.

“I never told you which kind of prawns I prefer.”

Jaime snorted and emerged with a cooling bag. “When it comes to prawn, only Seaworth quality, wench. Everyone knows that.” With a boyish smirk, Jaime put the prawns in the cooling bag, zipped it close and put that in his leather bag, which he then zipped close, too.

“Ready”, he grinned, took the bag and came around the bar, holding his hand out for her.

“Did you pack fresh panties?” Brienne teased as she took it. Jaime grinned and roughly pulled her against his chest.

“I don't plan on wearing clothes for the next few days, sweetling”, he purred, giving her bedroom eyes. Brienne's heart skipped several excited beats. She swallowed hard, feeling the hard planes of his chest against hers.

“We need a taxi”, she whispered and suddenly, she was snogging the life out of him.

Jaime didn't complain about being pressed against the wall, merely dropped his bag and wrapped both arms around her, pulling her even closer. Gods, he smelled so good. Tasted fantastic. Brienne pushed her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around his, licking, teasing, stroking, wanting more of the deliciousness that was Jaime Lannister.

Jaime Fucking Lannister.

Brienne moaned, drunk on his mouth, his sweet lips, his strong, warm body. The softness of his hair, the fresh, manly scent of him...gods, it was just too much. Her head was spinning, her heart pounding, every cell of her body tingling with need for more, more, more!

So she kissed him harder, pulled at his hair a little stronger.

Jaime groaned into her mouth and, like a mating call, that sound vibrated through her body, so sweet, so irresistible.

Brienne was about to completely lose her head when all of a sudden Jaime's big hands were on her ass, squeezing, pulling her groin against his, telling her silently how very gods damn ready he was. A violent shiver ran through her, making her head spin.

“I really have to feed Azora”, she almost whined against his skin, her long fingers curled around his chin, turning his head, kissing his cheek, his jaw, gods his sexy long neck. Jaime shuddered and shamelessly pulled her against his erection. Then he shoved one hand into his jeans pocket, the other still firmly grabbing her ass.

“Fuck, Brienne”, he rasped. Brienne smiled and sucked on his earlobe again, getting another response that was just as lovely.

“Seven hells”, Jaime panted and lifted his mobile – the thing he had pulled out of his jeans pocket – to his face, hurriedly selecting a contact.

“Get the car ready in five minutes...” he bit his lip not to moan into the phone as Brienne was running the tip of her tongue along his ear shell, “...make it ten”, he corrected himself and hung up, almost dropping the damn phone as he tried to push it back into his pocket.

As soon as he had managed he spun them around, artfully catching her wrists, pinning them above her head against the wall.

“Wench”, he panted, looking up into her eyes, their bodies pressed together, “stop seducing me.”

“I'm not -” Jaime cut her off with a demanding kiss.

“I love you”, he breathed against her mouth, catching her plush bottom lip with his teeth. “I love you so fucking much. You're so fucking sexy. I'm so fucking hard for you.”

“Jaime!”

Once again he cut her off with a kiss. A deep, heart stopping kiss. His hands wandered down her arms, along her shoulders down to her breasts, cupping them both, moaning into her mouth as he gently squeezed them. Brienne flinched, her hands falling onto his shoulders.

Immediately, he softened against her, his kiss going from passionate to loving in a heartbeat. But his hands remained on her breasts, continued to caress them. With a last, tender kiss he leaned back to look into her eyes. A blush exploded on her cheeks.

“You're safe with me, Brienne”, he whispered, “always.” His eyes were deep and soft and Brienne was struck with the full force of the love she felt for this man.

“I know”, she whispered, tried a smile and covered one of his hands with her own.

Jaime interlaced his fingers with hers, nuzzled her face with his.

“If I'm going too fast -”

“No”, she quickly said, placed her free hand in his neck to pull him to her. Gently she kissed him. “I love you. You touching me...”, she sighed and kissed the corner of his mouth, “It's just...it's been so long...”, boy, she was babbling, “...I was only surprised, is all.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded, smiling now. With a hammering heart and a blush she took his hand and placed it on her breast again. Jaime chuckled, kissed her, and gave her breast a loving squeeze.

“Beautiful”, he whispered.

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Shut up. They're hardly there.”

As if in protest he squeezed them again, placed a kiss on each of them. It was the first time that Brienne regretted that she put on his shirt this morning.

“Beautiful”, he insisted with a smoldering look. “We have a few more minutes to ourselves, wench. Wanna make out a little more?”

“Yeah”, she breathed and once again their mouths melted together.

By the time Jaime's doorbell rang they were both hot and bothered again, firmly entangled. Jaime's head was buried in Brienne's shirt, sucking on the mound of her breast when the annoying buzzing sound ripped through the air.

“Jaime”, Brienne panted, slightly pulling at his hair. He merely switched breasts, making her moan.

Her head fell back against the wall, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Another bell ringing saved them.

With a frustrated groan Jaime came out of her shirt, sucking on her throat instead.

“Stop seducing me”, he purred, kissing his way up her cheek to her mouth.

Being a gentleman, he buttoned up her shirt again, giving her a few more kisses along the way.

“Let's go home, sweetling. I want to cook for you.”

Brienne chuckled, pulled him in for another kiss. “I'm starving”, she purred, her tingling body making her say things.

Jaime's eyes flared up, he bit his lip and scrunched his nose. “Then we'll better hurry, wenchy.”

One more kiss was shared, then they interlaced their fingers and left the luxurious apartment.

 


	3. Elevator, Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A litte more fluff for you. Sorry, there's Cersei in there, but in THIS world, Jaime has no doubt about where his heart belongs. MY Jaime is smart.

They had made it into the elevator (after Brienne snapped a pic of the Oathkeeper) and Jaime was just taking Brienne into his arm and began to nibble on her neck when the cabin slowed again. Jaime's face darted to the floor panel. Then he cursed under his breath.

“I'm sorry, Brie”, he whispered as the cabin came to a stop. Brienne didn't get the opportunity to ask what he was sorry about, for the doors were already sliding open.

Her breath got stuck in her throat.

Green eyes.

Shaped exactly like Jaime's, yet looking so different. No warmth. No kindness. Hard, cold gem stones. Glittering with shallow beauty.

“Uncle Jaime!”

Brienne's eyes darted down.

_Dear Mother._

_Jaime's son._

“Hey, Tommen”, Jaime greeted him, his voice betraying his discomfort. As seemingly as possible, Jaime stepped half in front of her. When Brienne looked, she saw his gaze fixed on his sister. His jaw was twitching. The air in the little cabin was laden with tension.

Apparently, Brienne mused, one of the seven hells was being stuck in an elevator with Jaime's sister-lover and their incestuous offspring.

...Who was absolutely adorable.

The blonde boy looked up at her with big eyes, a smile on his face that was pure innocence and kindness.

“Hello”, Tommen greeted her, his voice as sweet as candy.

Brienne smiled, blocking out the wordless duel the other two people in the room were fighting.

“Hi, Tommen.”

His eyes widened with recognition. “You're Uncle Jaime's girlfriend.”

Heat was creeping up her cheeks. “Y-Yes, I am.”

Warm fingers curled around her hand. It startled her, but Jaime ignored it, instead he pulled her to him, his grip firm and determined.

“Fiancée, actually.”

Cersei's head snapped up. The lioness fixated her with hard eyes. Adrenaline flooded her body, readying itself for an attack.

“You will marry my uncle?” innocent, clueless Tommen asked.

Brienne forced her eyes down to the sweet boy.

“Yes.” She tightened her hold on Jaime's hand. He squeezed right back.

“Then you'll be my aunt! Can I call you Aunt Brienne?”

Brienne smiled, intending to reply, but Cersei spoke first.

“Let's not get ahead of ourselves, sweetling. The wedding hasn't happened yet.”

Jaime almost broke her hand, so hard did he grip it now. She could here him inhale deeply, felt his body tense. Brienne felt like being trapped in a cage with two angry lions.

To not let the situation escalate – there was a child present, for heavens' sake – Brienne leaned against Jaime, placing her other hand on his arm. The lioness' eyes flared, but Brienne turned to look at Jaime. He looked at her. She smiled at him. His eyes shone with that fear again. Fear to be left by the one he loved most in this world. Cersei had planted that fear within his heart years ago. Brienne would try her best to rip this weed out of this precious, dearest heart.

She tried to tell him that with a look, a gentle stroke of her hand down his bicep. She was his. She would never leave him. She loved him with all her heart.

“We're just starting the wedding planning, but Jaime and I were wondering if you'd like to be our ring bearer?”

Tommen gasped, his eyes sparkling. His blonde little head darted up to his mother.

“Can I, Mommy?”

Cersei looked at her son, then at Brienne and Jaime.

“We'll see”, did she say eventually. Then she turned them both around, directing Tommen in front of her, shielding him.

The rest of the drive down was dead silent. But once in a while Tommen peeked from behind his mother, giving her a boyish smile he had inherited from his father.

The elevator stopped, the doors slid open, revealing a parking garage. Cersei hurried out of the cabin, taking Tommen's hand. The boy waved at her as he stumbled after his mother.

Brienne and Jaime waved back, both watching holding hands how they got into one of the two waiting black cars and were driven away. Only when the car left the garage did Jaime let out his breath. It seemed as if he was shrinking.

“Brie, I-”

She kissed him. Kissed him and pulled him as close to her as possible. It took him by surprise, but once his mind caught up, he slung his arms around her and crushed her body to his, kissing her fiercely.

“I love you”, he panted against her lips, “only you, I swear-”

Brienne silenced him with another kiss, this time moving her tongue slowly, deeply, trying to calm him. Again and again did she run her fingers through his hair until eventually, his grip on her eased and he relaxed against her.

“I love you”, Brienne whispered, looking deep into his eyes. The fear was still flickering in the deep, beautiful sea that were his eyes. “You're mine”, she reminded him.

Jaime's eyes softened and he nodded, burying his face in her neck.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you that she lives here.”

Brienne took a breath. “I'm not sure if I'm even mad about that. It's...just the way it is. I'm...I'm glad you're close to your children.”

Jaime hugged her tight. “I don't deserve you. But gods, I'm never letting you go, Brienne.”

They kissed once more. Brienne cradled his face, this beautiful face.

“Can we go home now?”

Jaime's chin wobbled, then he pulled her into another embrace. “I am home. Right here, in your arms. You are my home.”

Brienne wanted to snort at this corny bullshit. Instead, her throat tightened and tears welled up in her eyes. So she said nothing, just held him tight, her fingers playing with the soft strands of his hair, breathing his scent.

Eventually, they climbed into the waiting car. There fingers remained intertwined for the duration of the drive to her place.

  
Driving to her apartment had never taken that long. Not that she didn't like sitting next to Jaime, holding his hand. It just wasn't close enough. She wanted to be closer to him. So much closer...

Gods, it would happen. She would have sex tonight. With the most beautiful man in the world.

_Fuck._

She looked down at their intertwined hands. Jaime was looking out of the window, but his thumb was constantly stroking her skin. He did have nice hands. Large. Soft. Warm. If she was being honest, she couldn't wait to feel them all over her body. Couldn't wait for his weight on top of her, naked as the Mother made him, skin on skin, flesh to flesh.

Brienne suppressed a chuckle. She was being a fool. A nervous fool. An excited fool. A fool in love.

_Don't overthink it._

That's what Marge had said at their spa appointment, while they had been sitting side by side in tubs full of mud, which apparently cleans your pores and softens your skin or something like that. All she had taken away from the experience was that it was sticky and smelled funny. While they had been soaking in that brown filth, Marge had poked at her for so long that in the end, Brienne had shared her worries with her.

“Brie, you've been waiting for this to happen for almost a year now. You've only done it once, so what? Most of it is just instinct, anyway. Don't overthink it, try to relax and let him take the lead. I'm sure you'll muddle through.”

At Brienne's sigh, Margaery had fought her way through the mud to the edge of the tub, folding her arms on the tiled rim, giving her a fond smile.

“I promise it will all work out, sweetie. If you're getting too nervous, just tell him to slow down. He's waited this long, he'll wait another night. He loves you, Brienne. And you love him. It sounds cheesy, but that's the most important part. Sex is just another way to express that love. The best way.”

Brienne couldn't help but chortle. “You sound like my dad when he gave me the speech when I was 14.”

“I know”, she giggled and leaned back. “It's still true. Making love is so much better than having sex. I kind of miss it, actually. Maybe it's time for me to settle down.”

They had laughed and spent the rest of their mud bath selecting Margaery's future husband from their circle of acquaintances.

...Husband.

Jaime would be her husband. Her heart jumped against her rib cage and such happiness grabbed her that she couldn't help but shift closer to her fiancé, throwing the taxi driver a quick glance. Handsome Jaime turned his face and the sight of him made her heart ache with love. His eyes sparked, a smile spread on his lips. He knew exactly what she wanted. She didn't care one bit. Looking deep into his eyes, she snuggled against him, his arms coming around her, pulling her closer.   
“I assumed you wouldn't appreciate displays of intimacy in public”, he whispered, his eyes darting to the front seat.   
“Normally I don't, but...”, her fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt, tugging at it until his collarbone was exposed, “today I make an exception. And it's only semi-public, so...”, her fingers wandered along the soft skin spanning across his elegant collarbone. Boy, even that part of him was perfect. Life was so unfair.

...Then again she was allowed to touch him, so there was some silver lining.

She gave him a tender, lingering kiss. Jaime placed a hand in her neck, prolonging it. With a last little peck he set her mouth free, nuzzling her face, gracing her with a few more kisses on cheek, temple, forehead and the tip of her nose. Blushing sweetly, Brienne smiled at him. Jaime smiled right back, then he pulled her close again and Brienne snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

She still couldn't believe that she would be able to do this for the rest of her life.

The rest of the drive passed in silent bliss.

 


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 25 chapters in total, I'm proud to present: THE CONSUMPTION! ^^  
> Hope it was worth the wait.

Finally, they were standing in front of her apartment, hand in hand. With the free one Brienne unlocked the door.

“Obviously, I didn't expect our date to happen tonight, so it's a bit messy.”

“Brie, I don't care.”

“And it's a lot smaller than your place. _A lot_.”

He chuckled. “I figured.”

Brienne huffed. “Arrogant pighead.”

She opened the door and switched on the lights. From behind came Jaime's arms around her and he stumbled into the flat with her, nuzzling her neck. The leather bag was hitting her thighs and with the big lump on her back she had to support herself against the wall. Just when Jaime began sucking on her skin did a loud wail come from the bedroom.   
Her skin plopped soundly out of his mouth.

“That would be Azora.”

Just as she said it, the white feline queen Brienne hosted in her apartment came running, loudly complaining about the delayed dinner. She jumped on the coffee table – which she wasn't allowed to – over onto the comfortable pale blue couch, ran along the length of it to hop onto the end table – which she wasn't allowed to – and pushed some magazines down before she jumped off, just to spite Brienne. She was about to enter the hallway to continue to rant and rave when she came to a sudden halt.

In her anger, Azora hadn't seen the second human. But now her big blue eyes were fixed on him, her tail raised high.

“She looks ready to kill”, Jaime commented as he untangled himself from his fiancée. Instantly, Azora's ears pricked up and she tilted her little head.

“She recognizes your voice”, Brienne explained and closed the door. Jaime smiled at that, but remained where he was. A chuckle came from behind him. Brienne took the bag out of his hand and stepped up behind him, curling her fingers around his shoulder.

“Go say hi”, she whispered, nuzzling his neck and kissing his ear lobe. Then she gave him a little push.

Azora's tail twitched, her eyes dilated. As Brienne was about to pass him, Jaime grabbed her hand.

“Where are you going?”

“Into the kitchen, to unpack your groceries.”

“You can't leave me alone. You have to protect me.”

“Are you telling me the big lion is scared of a little kitty?”

Jaime huffed. “So much for being my knight in shining armor.”

Brienne only patted his shoulder, then she entered the kitchen to the door on the right.

Azora stared at Jaime.

Jaime stared at Azora.

“Hello Azora. I'm Jaime. The guy from the phone.”

Azora tilted her head again. Her big blue eyes blinked. Her tail twitched.

“I'm a lion, actually. Well, my house sigil is a lion. Obviously, I'm human. Still, we might be distantly related.”

He chuckled.

Azora blinked.

She didn't look impressed.

The sound of a can being opened. Azora dashed into the kitchen. The human lion was forgotten.

Now Jaime was blinking. Slowly, he followed the girls. Azora was back to meowing. She was circling Brienne, rubbing herself on her legs.

“How did it go?” Brienne asked as she was putting cat food into a metal bowl.

“I survived.”

She smiled and handed him the bowl. “Second try.”

Jaime took it, looked around and found the cat foot mat. Azora came rushing as he knelt and put the bowl down. Her head was in it as soon as it touched the mat and her happy munching filled the small room.

Brienne watched him as he watched Azora. Their eyes found each other after a moment and he rose.

“She's adorable. And scary.”

“She will get used to you. Just like me.”

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. Brienne put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him flush against her.

“So...we fed Azora”, she whispered. Even in this artificial light he looked fantastic. She couldn't help but let her fingers weave through his hair.

“And now I'll feed you”, Jaime smiled, leaning in. Their noses bumped against each other.

“I'm not hungry”, Brienne replied, drowning in his sea green eyes.

“Yes, you are, wench.”

Brienne was about to kiss him, when he suddenly leaned back again.

“No, you're not going to seducing me yet, wench. First, I'll cook you dinner.”

He untangled himself from her. It broke her heart a little. It must have shown in her expression, since he immediately came back to her to cradle her cheek and kiss her.

“You have to eat, sweetling. You'll need your strength.” His hold on her tightened and his parted lips brushed along her cheek to her ear. “I'm going to wear you out, like I promised all those months ago.”

“Jaime.”

He trembled against her, bit her ear lobe. His lips and teeth raked their way down her neck and Jaime growled as he bit into her shoulder.

“Let's cook and eat, so we can go to bed. I need you in bed.”

Once more their lips found each other and they snogged for a few more minutes. Brienne's legs felt like jelly when they parted. Her skin was tingling with need. Taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat.

“Can I leave you alone for a few minutes? I'd like to shower and change.”

Jaime glanced down at the still eating cat. Brienne chuckled. In his arms she turned and opened a drawer. “Here are some treats for emergencies. But please only give her a few.”

He nodded and with a smile he let her leave his arms. The first thing Brienne did was shrugging off her blazer as she walked out of the kitchen, feeling Jaime's eyes follow her through the service hatch. As she was passing her small dinner table, he stopped her.

“Wait...is that my shirt?”

Brienne blushed, but turned to face him. A violent shiver rushed down her spine straight into her lady bits.

Goodness.

He looked at her as if he was about to jump through the service hatch and lunge at her. His eyes were almost black, his jaw was flexing. Brienne's nipples rose in anticipation.

_Maiden, help!_

Jaime stared and blinked, his jaw flexed. Brienne was frozen to the spot, waiting, hoping, dreading, longing, all at once. Her skin was on fire, her panties damp. Only from his look and the memory of him telling her that he wanted to fuck her whilst she was wearing only his shirt.

_Gods, yes!_

Just as she was about to open her mouth and beg him to do it, Jaime cleared his throat.

“Hurry”, he croaked and after one last hot look he averted his eyes and began to unpack his bag.

It felt like a spell had been broken and Brienne sucked in some air. She hadn't breathed.

In a daze she walked past her living room into the bedroom. Closed the door and leaned against it, her legs feeling wobbly. Her entire body was aching with desire.

How the frick did he always get her into such a frantic state with such little effort?!

_Damn that man!_  
  
Almost angrily she undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water did nothing to soothe her nerves, so she turned it to freezing cold, suppressing a squeal. But it helped and she could focus on cleaning herself instead of imagining ways to get a lot dirtier.

With a big white towel wrapped around her body she was now staring into her underwear drawer, gnawing on her bottom lip. She had bought some lingerie, just for Jaime. It had been quite a day, trying these things on with Margaery and Sansa peeking over the changing room doors to give their opinion. Never in her life had Brienne spent so much money on so little fabric. It was ridiculous what these things cost and her sensible side had vehemently protested as she handed her credit card over to the cashier.

But the simple truth was: She wanted to be pretty. Sexy. She wanted Jaime to take one look at her and go crazy.

...Well, apparently just wearing his shirt did the trick.

Still, she wanted to make an effort, wanted to show him that she cared and wanted him. So she reached for a red lace thong and quickly stepped into it before she could change her mind. She was about to reach for the matching bra when another of Margy's tips popped up in her head.

_Want to drive a man nuts? Don't wear a bra. Trust me._

Her fingers dropped the lace. With heat filling her cheeks she stepped into a pair of simple black yoga pants and put on a blue, oversized t-shirt that fell down one shoulder, the white logo of the Tarth Swimming Club printed on it. Lastly she tried to do something with her hair and failed as usual, so she simply brushed it and heaved a sigh, reminding herself that Jaime wanted her exactly as she was.

“Into battle”, she murmured to herself and stepped out of the bedroom.   
  
  


Lovely cooking smells had spread in the living room. The exhaustion hood was on so Jaime hadn't heard her close the door. For a moment Brienne simply stood and watched him through the service hatch.

Jaime was here. In the flesh.

Her heart swelled with love.

He was fully concentrated, looking down, cutting something, then reached for the pan and flipped the sizzling shrimp with practiced ease. He looked good enough to eat. The way his hair fell into his forehead, how his neck muscles twitched when he moved his arms...

Oh, why did he have to be so beautiful?!

Slowly she crossed the distance on her bare feet, admiring the beauty that was Jaime Lannister. Only when she folded her arms on the counter of the hatch did his head snap up.

“Everything alright in there?” Brienne asked, but Jaime's eyes had already left to dart over her upper body, pausing at her exposed shoulder, the Tarth Swimming Club logo...and her breasts.

When Jaime gulped and his lips parted, Brienne had to admit that once again, Margaery Tyrell had been right. How annoying.

“Can I help you?”

Jaime blinked, shook his head and focused on the cutting board. He was cutting herbs. Brienne had no idea which.

“I've got this, sweetling.”

“Alright. Can I at least offer you something to drink? I bought wine for you!”

Before Jaime could protest Brienne was already in the kitchen and opening a cabinet.

“Look!” Proudly she pointed. “I got Red Abour, Dornish Jewel, and a summerwine from Narth. I even got a wine shelf, so it's stored properly. Which one would you like?”

She turned around, just in time to watch him take her in his arms.

“The answer is always you, my love”, he whispered right before he kissed her lips slow and sweet.

“I'm not a wine”, Brienne mumbled, pulling him closer and kissing him once more.

“But you taste better than any wine I've ever tasted.”

“Sweet talker”, she grumbled.

“Sweet mouth." His eyes sparked. "Hey, that's what I'll call you from now on.”

“No, you won't.” She silenced him with a kiss. From the smirk against her lips she knew that Jaime had just filed this new pet name in his wicked mind and she'd definitely hear it again. Inwardly, she sighed. Outwardly, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and combed her fingers through his hair.

A sharp sizzle coming from the pan broke their kiss.

“Stop seducing me, wench.” With a smirk and a parting peck on her lips Jaime left her arms to continue cooking.

For a moment, Brienne stood behind him, clueless of what she was to do. She didn't want to leave him here alone, not only because he was her brand new fiancé, but also because he was a guest who was kind enough to cook for her. So in the end, with a fast beating heart, she crossed the distance between them and hesitantly put her arms around him until she was snuggled up against his back. Her hands were on his flat, toned belly and all she could do was not to push a hand beneath his shirt to feel his skin.

Maiden, she wanted to feel his skin.

She'd touched so little of it. Only his face and neck. There was so much more waiting for her to explore. If she was a braver woman, she'd run her palms up his belly to feel his pecs, to run her fingers through the chest hair which she knew was there.

Brienne buried her face in his neck as she was reminded of the very first time she's seen him, his chest bare and heaving, little pearls of sweat glistening in the sunlight. He had looked up at her, hands on his waist and with that first look...

She sighed and pressed her hands on his chest to pull him closer to her. Always closer. Her nose nuzzled his warm, soft neck and she breathed him in. The cooking smells, garlic and shrimp, was sticking to his skin, mixing with his shower gel and the heavenly, natural male scent that was only Jaime.

“Wench...”, came his whisper and he turned his head to rub his cheek on her forehead.

“Am I disturbing you?” she whispered back, shifting until her mouth was on his skin, lips slightly parted, sneaking a taste.

“Never. If anything, you're distracting...in the sweetest way possible”, he chuckled.

“I could-”

“Don't even think about it, wench.”

Smiling against his skin, Brienne happily remained glued to Jaime, watching him with her chin poking into his shoulder. Warm. He was so heavenly warm.

Cooking had never been this fun. Now and then she placed a few kisses on his neck, jaw, cheek and even ear lobe. Every time, Jaime hummed and nuzzled her in appreciation.

Her apartment was smelling mouthwatering and by now she actually was hungry.

“Plates?” Jaime asked, tossing the black pasta into the pan, mixing everything together.

Reluctantly, Brienne stepped away from him to fetch the plates. After she put them on the counter she went to set her small dining table. Just as she was done Jaime came with the plates, a proud lion smile on his face.

“Black pasta in a creamy tomato sauce with Dornish herbs and cherry tomatoes, my lady.”

He placed the dish before her, then put down his own.

“Which wine, Lord Jaime?”

“A Dornish Jewel would complement the herbs quite nicely, I think.”

With a nod Brienne returned to the kitchen to fetch the wine. She couldn't help but notice that Jaime had put the used kitchenware into the sink, had wiped the counter and opened a window.

“So, you're a messy at work, but a neat freak in the kitchen?” she asked on her return.

Jaime was still standing. When he smiled and pulled out the chair for her, her heart skipped a beat.

“I guess. Never thought about it.”

Brienne chortled and put the wine glasses – also new – on the table. Then she went to sit. Jaime placed a hand on the small of her back, giving her a sweet, lingering kiss.

“Our first date.”

The expression in his eyes filled her chest with warmth.

“Yes”, she confirmed and they kissed again, interlacing their fingers.

“Thanks for this, sweetling. I'm so fucking happy.”

“No cussing in House Tarth, old man”, she teased him, earning a nipping kiss.

“That's a stupid rule...which you'll break yourself...soon...”, he kissed her again, pushing his tongue in her mouth to lick and taste hers, “very soon.”

Brienne shivered. Then she cupped his face with both hands to kiss him even deeper.

“I'm so happy you're here”, she whispered. Jaime smiled and hugged her.

“Let's eat, my love. I'm hungry.”

The tone in his voice implied that he wasn't hungry for food. It was that tone which never failed to make her nipples harden and tingle with longing.

_Soon. Very soon._

“Me too”, she dared to flirt. Jaime's hold on her tightened and for a second she thought he'd pounce her, but instead he let her go and sat down in his chair after she had.

“Thank you for cooking, Jaime. It smells delicious.”

“You're welcome, wench.”

They shared a smile, then Brienne dug in.

“Seven hells! Jaime!”, she almost shouted after the first bite, “this is awesome!”

With wide eyes she looked at him, the flavors still swirling on her tongue. “Seven hells”, she muttered and hastily spun more noodles onto her fork, picking up a shrimp and a cherry tomato before she put it in her mouth, her eyes falling close as she chewed, the flavors exploding on her tongue. A groan left her throat.

“Hmmm, oh, this is so good!”

“I'm glad you like it.”

She opened her blue eyes. “I love it. It's the best thing I've ever eaten. My Dad makes a great shrimp pasta dish, but this trumps it by far. He will definitely want the recipe.”

Eagerly she took another bite, savoring the sweet taste of tomato, the richness of the sauce and the complimenting taste of the herbs, all of this rounded up by the taste of the black pasta.

“Can you make this every day, please?” she smiled after she had swallowed, licking a drop of sauce off her full bottom lip.

Only then did she realize that Jaime was staring at her mouth with parted lips and fully blown pupils. A rush of heat down her body, pooling in her crotch.

  
Suddenly they're on their feet, bodies clashing. Hands clasping, grabbing, pulling. Mouths pressed together in passionate kisses, tongues eagerly tasting, tasting, tasting.

Brienne didn't realize she was pulling at Jaime until the back of her knees bumped against the armrest of her couch. She stumbled and her arms pulled him even closer.

Gods, he's so hot, strong and soft.

Before she knew her hands were under his shirt and oh...oh...

“Jaime”, she panted, her long fingers kneading the smooth, warm skin and the muscles beneath.

“Brie”, Jaime panted in reply, his wet lips brushing over hers before he sloppily kissed her again.

That's when her knees literally buckled and she fell backwards – taking Jaime with her. He landed on her with a groan that echoed through her bones. To feel his full weight on top of her – Brienne groaned, too, and wrapped her arms and legs around him to trap him on top of her forever.

It was all a blur then. In between heated kisses they shifted and crawled, Brienne's shirt almost strangling her. Jaime was between her legs now, pushing his erection against her. At the sound of her strangled croak he broke the kiss and quickly lifted them enough so he could push up her shirt – and expose her breasts. She sucked in some air at the cool breeze hitting her nipples. A second later the cool was replaced with the heat of Jaime's mouth and Brienne more or less screamed. On its own volition her body buckled and arched, her hands buried in his hair and pulled him closer. In turn, Jaime moaned and suckled at her nipple, his hands firmly clasped around her shoulders.

“Jaime, Jaime”, Brienne panted, her system flooded with so much pleasure it blinded her.

_Finally, finally!_

His mouth, his tongue, his weight, his scent, the firm hold he had on her...she was burning up.

“I love you, I love you”, she panted, lifted her head to bury her face in his hair, breathing him in, kissing every inch of him he could reach. “Please, please”, she heard herself beg, not sure for what, only knowing she wanted more.

More, more, more.

Him. All of him.

Hastily her hands wandered down his back, grasping his shirt and pulling it up, up, up, until Jaime straightened, her nipple soundly plopping out of his mouth, and quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. Not a second and his mouth sucked her other breast deep into his mouth. She felt his tongue swirl around her already hard nipple, causing so much pleasure Brienne arched against him again. Wantonly she rubbed herself on his length, desperate for some friction.

Gods, she was so wet. She felt so empty.

Blindly she grasped at him, pulled his hair, scratched his shoulders, his back. Then she grabbed his gorgeous ass, could hardly feel it through the stupid denim. So she pushed her hands into the hindering jeans and his underwear and cupped the globes of his ass.

_Oh, fuck yes!_

Jaime moaned and she squeezed, he moaned again. He thrust his hips against hers once, twice. By the third time they both let out frustrated grunts and just as Brienne pushed against his chest, Jaime pushed himself up. Kneeling between her legs he hastily fumbled with the belt. Brienne's fingers came to his aid, but turned out to be a hindrance. In the end Jaime slapped them away, so instead she busied herself with roaming his beautifully defined stomach and chest.

“Fuck”, Jaime moaned as she cheekily pinched his nipples. They simply were so small and cute she couldn't resist.

Her little giggle made his burning green eyes look at her. He growled and tore his jeans open, then he came upon her again. His mouth was devouring her, one hand was grabbing her hair, the other was roughly pulling at her yoga pants. At the same time, Brienne used her big, freckly feet to shove his pants down his ass.

“Fuck”, Jaime growled against her mouth and almost desperately he pulled her yoga pants off of her, catching her kicking legs at the ankles. With a groan he pressed his open mouth against her left, his eyes falling close.

She flinched as she felt his tongue licking her ankle, then his teeth nibbling. A flash of lightning shot into her exposed crotch and goosebumps exploded on her calves.

“Your legs are endless”, Jaime panted as he licked and kissed his way up her calf. Brienne shivered all over and she drank in the sight of him, tall, strong, beautiful, golden. With his cock at full attention, gloriously long and big, the head a deep pink.

“Please, please”, she begged again and struggled her legs free from his grasp to wrap them around his hips. She pulled and he fell on top of her, her arms shooting up to trap him.

A shift of his hips and she felt-

Brienne moaned loudly. Then she begged again, pulling at his hair, his neck, anything to get his mouth on her. Sloppily she kissed him, her tongue thrusting into his mouth, claiming every inch of him for herself. Now and forever.

“Brienne”, Jaime panted but she hardly heard, all her senses focused on her need for him.

She heard herself beg some more, far in the back of her head, but it took forever until he finally, finally pushed a hand between their hot bodies. A second she felt his head glide through her wetness and she eagerly lifted her hips, guiding it to where she wanted, needed it.

And when he finally pushed against her entrance and then inside, pure hot, white pleasure surged through her.

With a squeal she came as hard as never before, pulling Jaime as close to her as possible.

“Oh fuck! Brie! Fuckfuckfuck!”

One hard thrust, then another, one more, and then Jaime was groaning against her neck, grasping her so hard she would find bruises later. A few hard pushes, then he relaxed on top of her with another hearty groan.

His weight on top of her was wonderfully heavy, his panting breath against her neck so hot.

Brienne smiled.

_Finally._

_Finally._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like perfect first times, so this wasn't one. Still, I like it. Took them long enough.


	5. Who's the boss?

Brienne was in heaven. In post-coital, _just-had-sex-with-the-love-of-my-life-fuck-yeah_ heaven. A smile adorned her swollen lips. They were still tingling from Jaime's kisses. She was staring up at the white ceiling, her long legs still wrapped around his hips, her arms tightly wrapped around his back. Her fingertips were caressing the smooth, warm skin and when she felt the goosebumps rise, she turned her head to place a smiling kiss on his ear.  
  
Only one thought was in her mind: _We have to do_ that _again!_

She lifted her head and kissed his shoulder. He tasted so very good. Cheekily she pushed out the tip of her tongue and wandered from his collarbone all the way up his neck to catch his earlobe with her teeth.

Jaime moaned and pushed into her in response.

It was fascinating to feel him soften within her and still being so full with him. She wanted him inside her all the time. It felt so very wonderful.

Happy as can be, Brienne rained countless little kisses on every inch of his skin she could reach, her hands feathery caressing his back, causing more goosebumps as she let her fingertips slide down the hollow of his spine to the rise of his ass, dancing around but not climbing the firm hills.

Just as she began wondering if he had fallen asleep, Jaime supported himself on his elbows to look at her.

Green eyes met blue.

They looked at each other for a long moment. His expression was unreadable and when he didn't answer her smile, hers began to fade, as well.

A surge of pain within her chest.

“What?” she whispered.

Gods, did she do it wrong?!

He had seemed to enjoy himself. He had come, had he not? That was a good thing, wasn't it?

_What?_

_What?!_

_WHAT?!_

“I'm sorry”, Jaime whispered. His fingers wandered into her hair and began playing with some strands.

_Oh dear Gods! He doesn't want to do it again!_

“That was...”, he sighed and shook his head, “I swear I'm not that bad. It's just been two years and you feel so fucking good and when you came, gods you clenched so tight I...it felt too good, I couldn't stop. Next time will be better, I promise.”

“Next time?” she asked dumbfounded. She didn't understand.

Jaime's eyes widened. “You don't want-? Brienne, I know this was the worst first time in history, but that doesn't mean it can't be good.”

“The worst?!” Now Brienne's eyes widened. “You didn't like it?!”

Suddenly he was weighing a ton and all she could do was not to shove him off of her.

_**The worst first time?!** _

Tears sprung to her eyes, her heart was bleeding.

Gods, he hadn't enjoyed it.

She _had_ done it wrong!

She was a good for nothing woman!

“No, no, no!” Brienne was trying to escape and lock herself in her room forever, but Jaime pushed her down and cupped her face with both hands until she was forced to look at him.

“That's so not what I meant, sweetling! You were wonderful. Perfect. So fucking sexy.”

He tried to kiss her, but she turned her face away, so he kissed her cheek and temple and the bridge of her nose.

“I love you, Brienne. So much. My love, my heart, my best friend.”

A tear leaked out and Jaime caught it with his lips, apologizing over and over.

“Hells, I'm an idiot. Forgive me, please, please.”

Brienne struggled once more, but Jaime wouldn't let her go, kissing her and whispering words of love in her ear. In the end she let out a breath and relaxed, hella hurt and hella confused.  
When Jaime understood she wouldn't run away, he stroked her cheek and kissed her lips.

“I'm sorry, Brienne. I wanted our first time to be perfect. I wanted to take my time, kiss and touch every inch of you. I wanted to show you how much I love and desire you. I promised to cherish you, to go slow. Instead I came the second I was inside you...seven hells.” He shook his head again, then tried a smirk. There was a little blush on his cheeks. “It was my worst performance ever.”

Brienne looked up at him, brows furrowed, processing what he had said. It took a while, but Jaime waited, stroking her cheek and hair.

“So you _did_ like it?” she asked in the end.

Jaime laughed. “Of course I did! I mean, the evidence is sticking between your legs, so...”

She rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her mouth. Finally, she kissed him back.

“I'm sorry I couldn't make it better for you, sweetling”, he whispered. “But I promise to work hard until you are truly worn out.”

Brienne chortled and let her hands wander into his hair.

“It was wonderful, Jaime. Every second. I...”, she blushed, “I've never come so hard in my life.”

Jaime's eyes sparked. “Fuck, me neither. Your sweet cunt strangled me so hard I saw stars.”

She made a face. He grinned and leaned down to whisper more dirty things into her ear, of how good she felt, how tight and wet she was, how he couldn't wait to be hard again so he could fuck her more, better, longer, until she'd come around him again, which apparently was the best feeling in the world.

By the time he finished with a kiss to her ear shell, Brienne's cheeks were bright red. Jaime laughed as he saw and kissed them both.

“What? I said so much filthier things on the phone.”

“I remember”, Brienne gulped, a shiver rushing down her front straight between her legs. “Listening to your filth while you're actually here, on top of me, _inside_ of me...that's quite different.”

“Hmm, you're right. It is.” Jaime grinned and grabbed her ass, gently pushing his soft cock into her. “So much better.”

Helplessly Brienne watched Jaime as he fucked himself hard inside her. To feel him lengthen and swell and stretch her was a feeling beyond compare. By the time he was fully erect, Brienne was already approaching orgasm again.

“Jaime...”, she moaned, arching against him, “I...I'm close...”

“I know”, he grunted, pushing harder. “I can feel it. Gods, Brie, you're so fucking tight.” He groaned and bent down to kiss her. His fingers were in her hair as their tongues danced and his hips pushed into her with hard thrusts in a slow rhythm.

Brienne spread her legs wider and met his thrusts eagerly, both her hands shamelessly grabbing his ass cheeks. Their kiss broke and they looked at each other with dark eyes as Jaime fucked her oh so perfectly. Brienne couldn't stand it long, the feel of him just to fucking good, and could merely warn him with a stuttering moan that she was coming.

“Yeah, yeah”, Jaime panted, thrusting harder, watching her with burning eyes. The sight was simply too much. Brienne came squealing, arching and buckling, slinging her limbs around him because she needed him close, close, closer.

Jaime grunted and groaned against her cheek, fucking her hard and deep. Only a moment, though, then he came with a lion's roar that made Brienne fear she might go deaf.

They were still flying on their highs as their lips and tongues met for sloppy, wet kisses.

“I love you”, Brienne whispered, so happy again.

“I love you, too”, Jaime replied, nuzzling her face and kissing his way down her neck to bed his face on her shoulder and cuddle up to her. Automatically, Brienne's hand began stroking him. He thanked her with a sweet hum.

“See? Already better. I almost lasted five minutes there.”

Brienne snorted. “Me, too.”

He chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “You're perfect, sweetling. You're heaven.”

She didn't feel the need to comment, so she closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his head, simply holding Jaime for a while, listening to the sound of his breathing, feeling his heartbeat against hers and breathing in his scent.

Minutes drifted away in blissful silence, Brienne feeling once again eternally grateful that Jaime was hers.

“Are you falling asleep?” she asked with a smile as his breathing was noticeably evening out. Her hands brushed through his hair.

“I'm an old man, wench. After rocking your world twice, I need rest.”

She kissed his temple. “You're not old”, she whispered, smiling against his warm skin. “You're in the prime of life.”

Jaime chuckled and lifted his head. He smirked down at her. “Finally, a compliment. Just needed a ring and two amazing fucks.”

“I complimented your food mere _minutes_ ago.”

Jaime's eyes widened when he got it. Brienne grinned.

“I've never been so proud of you”, Jaime smirked and Brienne giggled before he shut her up with a deep kiss.

“How about we finish dinner and then go to bed, love?” he said gently, nuzzling her nose.

Brienne nodded. “Alright. It might still be warm.”

“One is enough, wench. I'm post coital and sensitive.”

With another kiss Jaime lifted himself off of his fiancée and as discreetly as possible pulled up his jeans and put himself away. It was kind of cute how he turned his back to her for it.  
Then again, she used this opportunity to hastily jump into her yoga pants. When their clothes were re-arranged, they hugged and kissed. Jaime let his hands wander down her back to cup her ass cheeks. It caused a delicious little twitch in her lady parts. Jaime bit his lip, scrunched his nose and squeezed those cheeks. Brienne blushed, but pulled him close and gave him a kiss that made him hum.

“I love the way you kiss me, wench”, he breathed after she had let him go and squeezed her ass again.

Unromantic and unsexy as she was, she didn't know what so say, so she just kissed him again, as gently and lovingly as she could. Jaime almost purred afterwards, making her giggle.

After that, they finally sat down and resumed eating.

“Dammit”, Jaime growled after he had his first bite. “It _is_ still warm. Seven hells.”

Brienne burst into a laugh. Jaime blushed, glared and took both their plates. While she was heartily laughing, he quickly re-heated the food from lukewarm to hot in the pan. She was still chuckling when he returned, so he growled and gave her a toe-curling kiss.

“Eat”, he instructed in his Lannister grumble and sat down. She did. Silently. Trying very hard not to moan out her pleasure anymore, knowing full well they'd never make it into bed if she did. And she really, really wanted to make it into bed with him. Not only for _hanky panky_ (but gods yes, please more of that!) but to have him next to her, to have him in her arms the entire night.

Finally.

As soon as the plates were empty, Brienne did let out a happy sigh, leaning back in her chair and licking her lips.

“That was delicious. Seriously. Thank you, Jaime.”

He smiled. “You're welcome, sweetling.”  
  


Brienne insisted on cleaning up, leaving Jaime to look around her flat since she refused his help. Through the service hatch she watched him browse her bookshelf and pull out an illustrated book with historical vehicles. With a smile, Brienne focused on washing the dishes.

A few minutes later, she was just drying the pan, when she heard him whisper. She looked up to find Azora standing on the coffee table, being fed with treats by the man she loved.

“Azora!” she shouted and _woosh_ , the cat jumped upon the backrest of the couch, giving her a disapproving look and a flip of her tail. Then she climbed onto Jaime's shoulders, who let out a panicked noise.

“Eh...Brie?!”

Brienne chortled. So much for the mighty lion.

“I'm almost out of treats.” The panic in his voice was hilarious.

“Oh oh. It was nice knowing you, old man.”

“Not funny. Help me.”

By the time Brienne had finished and was coming to his rescue, Azora had her tail wrapped around his throat and was gnawing on his hair. Brienne laughed.

“You're so lucky my phone is in my purse.”

Jaime growled. “Help me!”

“I can't. This is the animal kingdom. You have to show your dominance. Show her who's the boss.”

Jaime looked at her doubtfully, then he tried to shake Azora off. He let out a hiss when the cat dug her little claws into his skin.

“Alright, that's enough”, Brienne stepped in after all, lifting Azora off of him. She clawed into his shirt, unwilling to let go.

“Stop being so rude to our guest!” she scolded the furball, scratched her chin and put her down.

“Do you need first aid?” she asked Jaime, who glared and stood up.

“So much for being my blue knight”, he sniffed.

Brienne kissed him. Cupped his face with both hands, stroked his cheeks and brushed her nose along his.

“I'll take care of your wounds, my lord...in the bedroom.”

With a purr Jaime let his hands wander beneath her shirt to roam her bare back. She bit her lip.

“I don't mind you calling me that, wenchy.”

She snorted. “That's a surprise.”

With that she took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. She was just opening the door when he remembered he didn't have his bag, so he jogged into the hallway to get it. Azora was watching him from the backrest of the couch, her tail whipping. As he came jogging back, Azora actually crouched down.

“Don't you dare!”

Both cat and man froze. The man looked confused. The cat feigned confusion, too.

“For that, you'll sleep on the couch. Bad girl!”

The cat blinked with her big blue eyes. The man quickly joined his fiancée.

Still in the cat-staredown, Brienne motioned for Jaime to enter her bedroom. Azora glared at her. Brienne glared back for almost a minute, then the cat averted her eyes.

“And don't you forget it”, Brienne hissed, marched into the bedroom and shut the door.

 


	6. Bedroom bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lion takes charge. The wench flies through all the seven heavens.

Brienne shook her head at Azora's behavior.

“I don't understand what's gotten into her. She's never behaved like this before.”

“It's fine”, Jaime soothed her, enfolding her in his arms, smiling. Brienne sighed, rested her forehead against his and put her arms around his shoulders.

“You're welcome here, Jaime.”

He chuckled. “I know. Tomorrow I'll try to befriend the White Queen.”

Brienne nodded, smiling gratefully.

“So”, Jaime said, taking a look around, “finally, I'm in Brienne Tarth's bedroom. Took me long enough.”

Brienne snorted and let him out of her arms.

“Would you like to unpack?” she asked, blushing a little. Her heart was dancing in her chest as she took him by the hand and showed him the shelves she had cleared for him in her closet.

To watch him put his clothes there...

She couldn't help herself. She hugged him from behind. Burying her face in his neck, she took a deep breath.

“I was so afraid this would never happen”, she mumbled against his warm skin. “A tiny part of me feared you'd never be here, that these shelves would stay empty forever, that you'd forget the big ugly woman you once felt for.”

Overwhelmed with feelings, she inhaled his scent as deeply as she could. It took her a moment to realize Jaime was struggling in her arms. She loosened her hold and he turned around and planted a hot, searing kiss on her mouth.

“I am here”, he whispered, his fingers brushing through her hair, coming to rest in neck, “and I'll never leave again.”

The intensity in his green eyes took her breath away.

Yes. He'd never leave her. They'd be together forever.

Brienne smiled and nodded. Then she kissed him, her tongue slipping past his lips to curl around his, licking, stroking, tasting. Nothing tasted as good as Jaime. Not even that pasta dish.

They sank into this kiss, enjoying it for a heavenly long time. Even when the need for air was imminent they stayed close, noses brushing, eyes gazing, lips nibbling.

She loved his lips. Carefully, she let her thumb brush along the bottom one. How could such a thin thing give so much pleasure?

The air around them warmed. Brienne licked his taste from her lips as she felt the softness of Jaime's mouth beneath her thumb. When his lips parted, her heart skipped a beat. The tip of his tongue nudged against her fingertip, sending a shiver down her spine.

Their eyes met.

Brienne brushed her thumb across his parted lips again.

Jaime's eyes were dark and burning.

“Stop seducing me, wench”, he whispered. It sounded almost like a plead.

Brienne smiled. “No”, she whispered cheekily.

Smirking now, Jaime quickly caught her thumb between his teeth. She giggled, so did he, and then they were snogging again.

Suddenly, the room spun and then Brienne was on the bed blinking, staring up at Jaime. Jaime, who dear Gods, looked at her with eyes that made her heart stop beating. They were dark, deep, hungry. A shiver ran down her spine, her nipples rose. With heavy limbs and a fast beating heart she watched in awe as he stood over her, his eyes glued to hers as his chest was heaving.

A moment of _something inexplicable_ passed between them, then he lifted his arms and pulled his shirt over his head. Carelessly he dropped it and as he opened his belt, Brienne's lips parted. The sight of him simply took her breath away. The messy hair, his heated gaze, his beautiful chest, the dark hair on his defined pectorals, the fact that he was opening his jeans and pulling them down-

Her entire body was flushed with heat as his cock jutted out of his briefs, fully erect, pointing at her. Only now did she have the opportunity to really look at it as Jaime came to her, now naked as his nameday. She had never had the chance to really look at a real cock and she had to admit, she quite liked the sight of Jaime's.

He was thick and long, slightly curved upwards, the head a soft pink. It made her mouth water, and she couldn't wait to run her fingers through his neatly trimmed happy trail from the root of his cock up to his belly button.

Brienne flinched as his fingers hooked into her yoga pants. Their eyes met. Her heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks flushed, she felt it. Jaime gave her a boyish smirk.

Gods, why did he have to be so beautiful?

Blushing even more she lifted her ass. Jaime wasted no time and pulled her pants and panties off off of her. She sat up and reached for her shirt, but he stopped her, pulling her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. He let go, only to grab the hem of her shirt himself. With a smile ever so soft he pulled it up. Brienne was so caught up in his eyes that she almost forgot to lift her arms. Jaime chuckled and pulled it over her head. It joined his on the floor.

“This is how I wanted our first time to be”, Jaime purred as he crawled onto the bed, making her crawl backwards until they could both stretch out. “Gentle. Patient...Sensual...”

He was hovering over her now, his hands on either side of her head, looking down at her, the muscles in his arms and chest bulging. Brienne lifted her hands to palm his face, stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs. Her heart warmed as he leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering close. The moment he lowered himself onto her, she spread her legs. Their lips met, her long legs wrapped around his hips. His cock was hard and hot pushing against her cunt. They sighed into each others' mouths.

Feeling his warm skin on hers, his weight...gods...

With a hungry lick of her tongue, she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him close. Jaime groaned, his hips thrust, pushing his cock through her wet cleft. Curiously she explored the soft skin on his back, the flexing muscles beneath. At first with both palms, claiming every inch of him with strokes up and down his body, then only with her fingertips, through the hollow of his spine down to the globes of his ass.

Jaime broke the kiss when she grabbed his cheeks.

“Stop seducing me, wench”, he growled against her mouth. “We will go slow this time.”

Brienne let out a huff and pulled his cock against her cunt. Jaime bit into her neck, rolled his hips a few times. It was amazing. His cock was so hard and big. She knew how it felt to have him inside of her and she couldn't wait to feel it again.

Unfortunately, Jaime didn't oblige her. Instead he gently sucked and kissed his way down her neck, licked his way across her clavicle. Brienne sighed and arched against him. Her lover hummed, rolled his hips, but made no attempt to unite them. Not even a pouting little noise could change his heart, he merrily continued on his way down her chest.

When he arrived at her left breast, he began a torture so sweet she was flying between planes of pleasure.

His tongue, bless all the seven heavens. His lips, praise the Mother.

Jaime kissed her nipple first, with such sweetness that she instantly felt beautiful. Every inch of her subtle breast did he cover in sweet little kisses, then he returned to the pale pink tip for another kiss. His tender lips parted and his warm, wet tongue slid across her nipple, licking that taste into his mouth. Then his tongue returned, licked, teased, her nipple already hard, already begging for attention.

Jaime gave it gladly. So much.

Gasps and moans escaped Brienne's full lips, again and again she arched against her sweet Jaime, begging for more, more, so much more. Her hand wandered into his hair, caressed it, trying to give some of the pleasure back he was so graciously bestowing on her. When Jaime switched to her left breast, Brienne whimpered. A horrible sound, but instantly Jaime replied with a hum of his own and a hard press of his cock against her willing cunt.

Gods, she was so wet, so hot, pulsing with need.

“Jaime”, she whispered, “Jaime, please.”

“Not yet, my love.”

She made another complaining noise. It made Jaime come up and look at her.

“Be patient.”

Gods, he was so beautiful. “I want you”.

His eyes sparked. “You have me, Brienne.”

He bent down to kiss her. With shaking hands she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, wanting, needing him; his weight, his warmth, the feel of his skin against hers.

It felt like burning, to be in this state. The pleasure had grown so tenderly with his sweet caresses, but now it felt like her entire body was on fire. A sort of fire she never felt before, not scorching but eating her up all the same.

So her kiss was desperate, her short nails dug into his skin. Hungrily she licked his taste in her mouth. So good. Not enough.

“Please”, she panted against his lips, her hands fisted in his hair now, her forehead pressed against his. “Please.”

Soothingly, Jaime kissed her mouth. Let his tongue slip between her tingling lips to play with hers. His fingers trailed down her side, leaving fire in its wake. Jaime shifted and then his fingers climbed her hip bone, brushed through her blonde fur-

Brienne flinched and moaned when he touched her wet flesh. She panted his name as his fingers explored her, teased her from outside to inside until a gentle finger found her clit, drawing slow circles around it.

The tension inside her was about to snap her in two. With an almost sob she surrendered, saving herself. Her muscles went slack and her head fell back on the bed. Her hold on him loosened, her legs fell apart.

She could breathe again and did it deeply, her head turned to the side, her eyes closed. His warm lips wandered along her collarbone, down her chest, leaving kisses here and there. When they closed around her nipple once more, she gasped.

Nothing had ever felt like this.

She felt...helpless. Bare. So vulnerable tears were lurking behind her closed eyes.

Jaime was claiming a part of her she had shut away a long time ago, and it was overwhelming.

This tenderness with which mouth, tongue and fingers moved...

She pressed her lips together.

He made her feel so beautiful. Someone to be worshiped.

And by the gods, never in her life had she dreamed of being worshiped.

But that's what he was doing, pleasing her, giving so much without demanding anything back.

She was starting to feel guilty, but then his fingers gently pressed on her clit and all thought left her.

Letting out a breath, she allowed herself to be spoiled by the man she loved, pulling her legs to her body, opening herself to him completely.

His free hand ran up her thigh, curling around her knee. His mouth went there, kissing, licking, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin. All the while his fingers were relentlessly stroking her oh so wet flesh. Never had she been this wet. The sounds that reached her ears with every move were prove enough. It was so loud, Maiden help her. Embarrassing and arousing at the same time.

Did it turn him on, as well?

By the way he dipped his fingers into her, creating more and more of those sounds, it certainly felt this way.

The tip of his finger circled her entrance but never entered, only seemed to gather more fluid to coat her clit in, unnecessarily so. She was drenched all over, she could feel it.

Jaime moaned against the skin of her thigh. It caught her attention and before she could help herself her eyes were open and looking at him. With open mouthed kisses he wandered down the inside of her thigh, his tongue licking here and there, his eyes firmly shut.

Brienne's heart was pounding in her chest, realizing where he intended to go. Her muscles clenched so hard she almost came.

“Yes”, Jaime panted, as if answering her wordless plead.

He shifted until he lay flat on his belly, his mouth sucking on the inside of her thigh, his wet fingers curling around the other, spreading her legs further apart for him.

With a pounding heart and flushed cheeks Brienne watched as his eyes opened and he looked at her for a moment before he buried his nose in her pubic hair. Loudly he breathed in the scent of her. Brienne's heart clenched with love and want.

Her cunt was aching, her clit pulsing with need for his mouth.

It's never been done to her, so when his tongue ran through her folds from bottom to top, she squealed with shock; shock of how fucking brilliant this felt.

Jaime's grip on her tightened, his tongue making another swipe, greedily drinking from her. As if Brienne would close her legs now, she thought almost hysterically, and spread her legs as far as she could.

Jaime grunted his thanks as he explored every inch of her with his tongue. Then the first teasing lick over her clit.

Seven hells!

Not a minute of this and her legs were shaking like crazy. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it must burst out of her chest any second.

_This_ , she thought desperately. _This! Every day! Please. Oh, please!_

In no time clever Jaime had learned her and Brienne was back to arching, panting and quivering.

“Don't stop”, she begged close to madness, her body being on fire, “please don't stop!”

He didn't.

His mouth closed around her clit, he sucked and then Brienne was soaring into the seven heavens, letting out a squeal that must have been heard in her entire building. And she didn't give a damn.

That dam inside her had broken and fuck it all, she would enjoy it.

Half laughing, half crying she flew in this white, bursting pleasure as long as Jaime let her and he tried everything to prolong this experience, gods bless him. With strong hands he tried to hold her shaking body down, to keep his mouth on her cunt as her hips were jerking uncontrollably.

  
  


After a long while, she gently floated back to the ground, became aware that her arms were spread out, hands clutching the sheets, and her legs slack over Jaime's shoulders.

Brienne opened her eyes, feeling reborn. With a wide grin she giggled, so fucking happy. Sweat was sticking to her body, her heart was pounding in her chest and the most beautiful man in the world was lying between her thighs, his mouth placing tender kisses on her pubic mound and the apex of her thighs.

Their eyes met. Seeing her doubtlessly red face and her grin, Jaime's wet lips spread into a boyish grin.

“Told you I'd rock your world, wench.”

She laughed, not even annoyed at his arrogance. Just full of love and gratitude for this wonderful man. Her brain was still pleasantly empty, so she just kept smiling and stretched. Never has she felt this good in her body. Never had she felt so utterly, completely satisfied.

“Bless you, Jaime Lannister”, she whispered, her eyes falling close in heavenly bliss.

Her fiancé chuckled. “I could do it again.”

To prove his point his tongue cheekily circled her clit. Brienne flinched and squealed, her flesh so sensitive now.

“I think I'll die if you do. I'll just dissolve into pure bliss and then who'll protect you from Azora?”

Nonetheless he sucked her clit into his mouth, making her laugh and squeal and shake. He chuckled at her girlish sounds and her clit plopped out of his mouth, making her flinch yet again. She was still giggling as he kissed his way up her body, covering it with his.

Brienne welcomed him with open arms and legs, wrapping both around him when their hips were aligned. The press of his hot, hard cock against her flesh made her shiver all over. She smiled up at him, brushing his hair out of his face while she caressed his shoulder with her other hand.

Jaime looked down at her, his green eyes shining with so much love it made her grin like an idiot.

“Will you fuck me sore now, Lannister?” she asked cheekily, biting her lip as his eyes flashed.

With only her fingertips she wandered down his back, grinning as she felt goosebumps spread, and cupped his lovely firm ass cheek.

“Gods, Brie”, Jaime panted and buried his face in her neck. He had the same desperation in his voice she had felt earlier and couldn't help but smile. Stroking his hair she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, making him groan and push against her.

“I love you”, she whispered tenderly.

It lured him out of his hiding place. With burning dark eyes he looked at her as he pushed a hand between their bodies. Both their mouths fell open as he pushed inside her.

Her smile brightened.

Feeling him stretch her, fill her, oh, what heaven!

Jaime began moving slowly, one hand in her hair, the other curled around her shoulder. In his eyes there was something akin to wonder and Brienne cupped his cheeks, gently stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs. To watch him take his pleasure from her was a true gift. She couldn't stop smiling up at him as the pleasure rose within her anew. It felt different now, she noticed.

Fascinating.

Sex was fascinating. All facets of it. And she couldn't wait to explore it all with this one of a kind man, who was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Right now, there was no one else in the world but them.

Right now, she was beautiful.

A woman.

A goddess.

For him.

Her Jaime.

Hers.

Always.

Forever.

“I love you”, she whispered, smiling.

Would she ever stop smiling?

He pushed into her to the hilt. His eyes were wet. His lips trembling.

“I love you”, he answered.

She kissed him them, as lovingly and tenderly as she could.

Jaime melted against her, his face pressing against her neck. Over and over did he breathe her name as he pushed into her. Brienne held him tight, felt his pounding heart, his hot breath burning her skin, and rained soothing kisses on every inch of him he could reach.

It was more wonderful than their first two times. Slow. Tender.

Their lips melted together and they didn't stop kissing until the very end. It was Jaime who broke the kiss.

“Brie”, he grunted, pushing harder, “fuck, so tight. Gods.”

His forehead bumped against her as he hastily reached between them. Brienne gasped as his fingers began circling her clit. His eyes were ablaze, his breath stuttering.

“Please, please”, he panted, “I need you. My love. My heart.”

“Jaime!”

The orgasm exploded in her, his sweet words as much cause as his caresses. Jaime grunted loudly, his rhythm faltering. He cursed, he grabbed her hair, he pressed his open mouth against her cheek and then he came. Silently, the orgasm gurgling in his throat.

A few more chaotic thrusts and he spilled in her, a lion's growl reverberating against her skin.

  
They clung to each other even after their breathing had even out and their pulses had normalized. They might even have fallen asleep, heavenly sated, perfectly relaxed and happy.

Eventually, they slipped beneath the sheets and before he got the chance, Brienne took him in her arms, resting her chin on top of his head. Jaime chuckled at first, but as the warmth enfolded them, heaved a happy sigh, pushed his leg between hers and put his arm around her, his fingers caressing her neck until they fell asleep.

_This,_ Brienne silently prayed to the Seven, _please, this. Every night. For the rest of our lives._

_Please._

_Please._

 


	7. That first morning

Consciousness returned her to a sunny morning. A fresh breeze came through the open window and Brienne smiled. Stretching, she turned around, reaching out, searching for her phone. When she didn't find it and the masculine scent in the sheets reached her nose, memories came rushing back. Her eyes snapped open.

“Jaime?”

The light hit her eyes and she squeezed them shut for a second. Blinking, she called for him again.

No answer.

Wondering where the hell he was, she got out of bed. And found herself naked.

Right.

The sex.

Seven, the sex!

Brienne looked down herself. Remembering.

_Oh boy..._

Her body warmed, there was a pleasant tingle between her legs.

Err, and an itch, she found out as she walked. Before she'd venture beyond this room, she'd have to take a shower, blushing as she thought of the reason for the itch.

There was a pang of regret as she washed Jaime's scent off her skin, but then she found blue marks on her hips from his hands and she was back to smiling. As she stood under the spray, she brushed her fingers over them, loving every single one, hoping they'd never fade.

Clean – and sore – she quickly dried off and put on some clothes. A pair of the short shorts she'd bought for their holiday on Tarth and a red, thin cotton t-shirt.

Now, out to find her fiancé.

Brienne hadn't removed the ring before showering. She'd never take it off, ever.

“Jaime?”

A beaming smile greeted her when she spotted him. He was sitting on the balcony, on that overly large lounging chair that took up the entire space.

And Azora was sitting in his lap, curled up into a white ball of fur.

Jaime looked so ridiculously proud, Brienne couldn't help but chuckle.

“I made her like me!”

She leaned against the balcony door frame. “Congratulations.”

“I fed her and cleaned her litter box and then I came here to read, where she watched me for like an hour, then she simply jumped into my lap and demanded to be petted...Just like you, wench.”

His cocky smirk simply never failed to challenge her.

“Well, as far as I know, I haven't been in your lap, yet. I would remedy that now but...”, she looked at Azora, “your lap is already occupied. Oh well.”

“You're a cruel woman”, Jaime growled.

She grinned and came to him, bending down to plant a morning kiss on him. Their first of hopefully many thousands of them. “Don't challenge me, old man.”

Jaime caught her shirt and nuzzled her nose with his.

“Come here. Cuddle with us.”

“Coffee first. You want one?”

“Hm.”

He kissed her again. Brienne lingered. Their tongues met. He tasted minty fresh.

“I'll hurry.”

“You better.”

  
On her entry into the kitchen, she found a tray of croissants on the counter.

“Did you bake croissants?”

“Yeah”, came the shout from the balcony.

Brienne shook her head and started the coffee.

“How long have you been up?” she asked when she was back on the balcony.

“Couple of hours”, Jaime replied, his eyes focused on her bare legs.

“Didn't you sleep well?”

Now his eyes snapped up to her. He reached out and curled his hand around the back of her knee, pulling her close.

“Your bed is very comfortable. And the company perfect. I just couldn't sleep any longer.” He smirked up at her, his fingers drawing circles on the sensitive skin. “Too excited.”

Her heart skipped a beat, and another when his hand brushed up her thigh. His fingers were in her shorts and just slipping into her panties when she stepped back.

“Coffee. I need coffee.”

Jaime pouted. She was so in love with him.

“Have you eaten something?”

He shook his head. Brienne nodded and went into the kitchen, preparing a tray with coffee, croissants, jam and chocolate cream.

“The lounger is great, by the way”, Jaime exclaimed on her return. “So much space.”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Brienne rolled her eyes and climbed onto the lounger, carefully stepping over man and cat, missing Jaime staring hungrily at her legs, and settled down on the free side, placing the tray between them.

At the smell, Azora rose her head with interest. Of course her human hadn't forgotten her. Brienne placed the saucer with treats at the end of the lounging chair. The furball abandoned Jaime's lap to feast on them.

Brienne was pouring the coffee as Jaime leaned over to brush his lips along her jaw. She shivered when he sucked on her earlobe.

“I love that you bought a piece of furniture large enough for us to have sex on”, he purred, his lips brushing along her ear shell now. Her skin began tingling.

“Did you blush when you bought it? Did you picture us on it? Were you riding me? Or were you lying on your belly with me on top of you, you know...like lions do it?”

There was that arrogant Lannister smirk again.

She blushed, gulped, but then...

“Actually”, she purred, turning her head until her mouth was an inch away from his, “I was lying on the lounger in nothing but your shirt, open, breasts exposed, nipples wet from your mouth,” he puffed out a breath of hot air against her lips, “you on your knees in front of me, putting your mouth to good use for a change.”

Jaime growled and placed a hand in her neck. “I love it when you talk dirty to me, sweetling.”

His mouth claimed her in a hungry kiss and a second later he was making an attempt to climb over the tray and on top of her. Porcelain clanking shook them out of it.

“Coffee first.”

“Cruel.”

Jaime nipped at her bottom lip, then he leaned back.

Finally, some coffee. Brienne closed her eyes, enjoying the bitter taste.

“No milk, no sugar?”

Brienne shook her had, reaching for a croissant and dipping it into the jam Jaime had put on her plate.

“If I want something sweet, I'll just kiss you.”

Jaime's happy smile was reward enough for the nauseating syrup. She was making an effort at romance.

“You're getting better at this”, he praised her.

“I feel sick.”

He chuckled and bent over and kissed her neck. She nuzzled his hair and kissed his forehead.

His hair was awesome.

To have breakfast with Jaime was awesome, too. She would never forget this first morning together. The sun was shining, it was warm with a refreshing breeze and the air smelled of summer and Jaime. They sat in comfortable silence, sharing her tablet, reading the news. During their second croissant – which tasted excellent, by the way – Jaime began feeding her.

The first two bites felt awkward and ridiculous, but Jaime looked so happy, she let him do it more and eventually, she kind of enjoyed it. Enjoyed feeding him, too. By the time the baked goods were gone, they were hot and bothered.

“You had your coffee,” her fiancé purred, “you had your breakfast,” he pushed the tray to the end of the chair and grabbed her hip, began pulling at her, “now you'll have me.”

He pulled his t-shirt over his head and kicked off his sweatpants; at impressive speed. He wasn't wearing underwear.

“Get naked, wench”, he growled, hooking his hands into her shorts and panties, roughly pulling them off. Brienne took care of her shirt.

She let him crawl on top of her, kissing her here, sucking at her there, but when his face was over her, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pushed up her leg and rolled them over.

With a smirk Brienne straddled Jaime, enjoying his baffled expression very much. She sat up, kneading his firm pectorals, stroking his chest hair, lightly pinching his nipples.

Jaime groaned. His cock twitch against her cunt, hot and hard and yearning.

All that commotion disturbed her graceful queen Azora the Cat, so with an annoyed meow she hopped off the lounger and trotted back into the living room.

The lovers smiled at each other.

“Tell me about that fantasy again”, Brienne ordered, massaging Jaime's beautifully defined upper arms. “About the lady knight and her prisoner.”

“Gods”, he panted, grabbing her hips, trying to pull her down on his cock.

Brienne took those hands and pulled them over his head, trapping them there. Now she lowered herself on him, rolling her hips, rubbing her needy cunt on his needy cock.

Oh, that lovely cock.

“Is that what she did to you?” Brienne asked huskily, looking down his blazing eyes and his parted lips. “Did she tease you until you begged her?”

“Yeah”, he gasped, pushing against her, “gods, Brie. Fuck me. Please. Fuck me!”

His pleading voice was doing things to her. With a predatory growl she bent down and bit into his neck. Jaime cursed and tilted his head, offering better access. She seized it hungrily, biting, licking, sucking until his entire body arched against her.

“You're mine”, she growled into his ear, nipping at his ear lobe.

“Yes”, he instantly responded, leaning up, desperately sucking at her arm.

“Say it”, Brienne purred into his ear. “Say your mine. Say you'll always be mine.”

“Always”, he breathed, turning his face back to her. “I'll always be yours. Brienne. Yours, yours!”

He groaned out loud as she pressed her cunt against him.

“Fuck me, Brie! Fuck me now!”

She nipped at his lip. “A prisoner doesn't demand. He begs.”

Jaime's eyes were burning, staring up at her as if she was the strongest, most beautiful woman in the world. She simply had to kiss him. Deeply, with her tongue thrusting deep into his mouth, curling around his, claiming it with firm strokes. Eagerly he answered every single one of them, arching against her like a cat, his hands grasping hers so hard it hurt.

“Please, please, please. My love, my knight, my strong lady knight. Fuck, you're so fucking sexy. Take me. Fuck me. For Gods' sake, please fuck me!”

She did. How could she not, after this desperate outcry, after his eyes begging her as much as his words?

They both moaned when she united them. Brienne let go of his hands to grab his full hair instead. Jaime's arms stayed above his head. Lightning shot through her.

So fucking sexy.

“You're mine”, she gasped as she began rolling her hips, taking him in as deep as she could. “My Jaime.”

“Yes, yes. I'm yours. Always yours.”

Their lips clashed. Jaime slung his arms around her, pressing their bodies together. Then he began thrusting upwards, fucking her hard and fast.

“I'm yours”, he croaked against her kiss-swollen lips. “Yours, yours. Please. Yours.”

Brienne cupped his cheek. “Mine”, she reassured him at his begging tone. “I'll never let you go, Jaime. You're mine, forever mine. Jaime Tarth.”

“Yes!” he confirmed eagerly, claiming her lips, fucking her harder.

They went on like this, whispering, groaning, moaning to each other, when all of a sudden-

“Honeeeey, I forgot my glasses!”

“As you always do!”

Laughter.

The lovers froze.

“Seven hells”, Jaime groaned.

“That's my neighbours.”

“I figured.”

Brienne chortled against his shoulder.

“What a lovely day”, the male voice announced as he stepped on the balcony to their left. It was an eldery couple, really friendly. They had taken care of Azora whilst Brienne had been in Dorne.

Brienne was sitting on Jaime, his cock still hard and throbbing inside her, as they listened as the couple settled down for a nice day on their balcony. She knew they wouldn't leave anytime soon.

She looked down at her lover, his smile amused, but his eyes still ablaze, still yearning. Brienne bit her lip. Rolled her hips once, twice. Jaime pressed his lips together. His head fell back on the chair and his eyes fluttered close. His grip on her loosened and somehow automatically, their fingers entangled and Brienne pushed his hands over his head again.

They stared at each other as Brienne recommenced fucking him, much slower, yet her hold on him just as firm. She clenched her muscles and Jaime groaned against his lips, turning his head to the side, pressing his mouth against her arm to keep quiet.

Gods, he was so beautiful.

She simply couldn't not fuck him now.

She bent down to kiss his cheek, to nip at his earlobe, to kiss and lick her way down his neck to bite into his shoulder. His pants were hot against her arm, so hot. The air around them was hot, as well.

This was so intense. So thrilling.

Jaime began pushing up into her again, his rhythm increasing until skin slapped on skin. The sound was so loud they both froze for a moment, fearing to be discovered.

The Waters' chatted happily.

Brienne and Jaime pushed against each other. He turned his head in search of her cheek, her nose, her lips, her neck, anything she offered, kissed it all so reverently Brienne pressed down her hips, claiming all of him, rotating her hips, rubbing his cock against her walls deep inside her.

“Oh gods”, he breathed against her jaw, bit into it. “Don't stop.”

She didn't. Kept him deep, clenched her muscles, kissed him until his lips went slack and he panted erratically into her mouth. His fingers squished hers, his body tensed, his cock swelled inside her, pulsated.

Brienne leaned back enough so she could see his eyes, dark, deep, hungry, full of love.

He came with his mouth forming a silent groan. She could see his struggle to keep silent, saw the call for help in his eyes. Hastily she offered her neck and he instantly understood, lifting his head to groan against her skin as he spilled inside her.

All tension went out of him and he fell back on the chair with a thud, having Brienne giggle. He just smiled, his eyes closed, his right hand untangling from hers to slip between their bodies.

Brienne gasped as his fingers started playing with her clit. Her cheeky fiancé opened his eyes, a lopsided grin on his face as he quickly drove her to the edge.

The challenge in his eyes was clear and Brienne let it happen, let him push her over the edge, coming silently. She had done so a million times as a teenager in her room, always afraid her father might hear, even though the walls were thick and his room at the end of the hallway.

What Jaime hadn't taken into consideration, however, were her clenching walls. A shocked moan escaped him as they squeezed his cock again and again. So they both shuddered through her orgasm, Jaime's fingers playing her until she told him to stop with a bite into his shoulder.

He chuckled then, and moved her around with firm hands until she was nestled in his arms, his soft, wet cock lying on her belly button, his arms holding her close.

Lazy, sated kisses were exchanged as they listened to the couple next balcony.

“It appears”, Jaime whispered, nuzzling her nose with his, “that we have a bit of an exhibitionistic streak, my love.”

Brienne blushed, but nodded.

Jaime kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheek, her ear.

“That's hot as fuck”, he whispered hoarsely.

Brienne nodded again, cuddling close, feeling Jaime's thumping heartbeat against her breast.

 

_Hot as fuck, indeed._

  
  


 


	8. On her knees, gladly

The sun was warming her skin and Brienne noticed that it felt differently from the way Jaime was warming her skin. Both were nice but, if she had to choose – well, it wouldn't be tough choice.

She'd take Jaime as her radiator any day.

With that thought she snuggled closer to the man in question, smiling into his chest, rubbing her plush lips against his chest hair. Jaime hummed and pulled her closer, his fingers trailing around her shoulder, down the shoulder blade to her spine to wander up and down the little valley.

Brienne kissed his chest, warm and soft, the muscle beneath so firm she soon opened her mouth and nipped at it.

Gosh, he smelled so nice.

A purr lurked in her throat.

Even though she just had him, she wanted him again. She nipped, and licked, the tip of her tongue wandering across smooth skin to circle his nipple. The little brown thing was just so cute she couldn't help herself.

As soon as she closed her lips around it, it pebbled, begging for more. Gladly, she gave it.

“Sweetling”, Jaime whispered, his hold on her tightening, one hand sliding into her hair, “your neighbors.”

“What about them?” Slowly, she kissed her way across his chest to make the other nipple rise with mouth and tongue.

She heard him gasp. His back arched. She sucked a little harder. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw his cock twitch and turned to look.

With fascination she watched how it grew long and hard, rising up and pointing skyward. All while playing with his nipple.

Her mouth filled with water. There was a flash of memory, the first since she'd been intimate with Jaime. She remembered Hyle, how they'd fooled around, how she'd taken his cock into her mouth...how he'd taught her how to blow him.

There were his dark eyes in front of her and Brienne squeezed her eyes shut, nuzzling Jaime's chest, breathing him in.

Maybe, she thought as she began to lick and kiss her way down his toned belly, being intimate with Hyle had some benefits, after all. If Jaime liked the same things, that was. But judging from porn, most men did.

“Oh gods, Bri”, Jaime breathed, his hand in her hair, pulling.

The skin below his belly button plopped out of her mouth. He smirked at her, stroking her cheek.

“Please, let's go inside. I want...I don't want to be silent anymore.” Jaime's eyes darted to the left balcony.

Brienne smiled and rose, holding out her hand. With a brilliant smile Jaime took it and jumped to his feet.

Naked as their name day the lovers hurried back inside the apartment, closing the glass door. When Jaime made an attempt to pull her into the bedroom and his lovely cock was bobbing, a cheeky thought popped into her head. She stopped him.

It was weird, did it dart through her head, how being completely naked with Jaime was not weird at all. She just felt so safe and comfortable with him that she didn't feel at all shy as she put a hand on his chest and pushed him against the glass of the full-length window to the balcony.

Jaime gasped and his eyes widened when he understood her meaning. He pulled her against him, kissing her hungrily, his hands grabbing and squeezing her ass. Brienne squealed when his fingers slipped between the cheeks and poked around her flesh, trying to find her entrance. Quickly she stepped back, not without planting another kiss on his mouth. Then she grabbed the big rainbow pillow from her couch and dropped it in front of his feet.

“Seven hells, Brienne”, Jaime breathed, his eyes ablaze with lust and longing. Her heart fluttered as sank to her knees without hesitation.

“Oh gods, oh gods”, her lover kept mumbling and Brienne chuckled.

“You sound like I'm about to bite it off.”

Her long fingers curled around his shaft. Jaime's head bumped against the glass.

“It's-” the words got stuck in his throat. Brienne was moving her hand. “It's just that it's been forever and I dreamed of your mouth on me so many times and I know that I won't last and embarrass myself yet again but fuck, I want this so fucking much!”

She grinned up at him, his shaft firmly in her big hand, the skin warm and smooth in her palm, the muscle beneath hard as steel.

“You're babbling, Jaime.”

He let out a breath. “I know.”

Looking down he stroked her hair, her ear, let a finger run down her cheek to her mouth. She saw the desire in his eyes. Blessed, that's what she was. To be loved and wanted by someone as wonderful, as beautiful as Jaime Lannister...

With a kiss to his thumb, she lowered her eyes to the cock in front of her. It's been over a decade, but she was oddly looking forward to this. To give her man pleasure.

So she did.

Jaime let out a throaty moan as her tongue glided up from base to head.

Oh, that first taste of him.

He tasted of more. So much more.

Without hesitance she took him in her mouth, gently but as deep as she could. For now she kept her eyes closed, focusing on working with mouth and tongue, merely listening to Jaime breathing, sighing, moaning.

The sound of his fingers squeaking on the glass made her open her eyes in the end. His fingers twitched, curled into fists, clawed at the glass.

Sucking on his head, Brienne looked up and was stricken with the sheer beauty of him.

Jaime's heaving chest, little pearls of sweat glistening in his hair and on his skin, his nipples still wet from her kisses. His head tilted back, exposing his throat, his aegon's apple bobbing, his mouth open and his eyes closed.

The most beautiful man in the world.

She took him deep again, her tongue swirling around his base, up his shaft to his head, licking off the first drops of fluids gathering there. As she worked only his head she wrapped her hand around the wet shaft, stroking, loving every bit of him; looking at him.

Brienne couldn't take her eyes off him. To blow him turned her on so much more she'd ever suspected. She could feel the power Margaery always talked about, felt such devotion filling her as she observed how it affected him, how much he enjoyed her mouth on him. It made her want to suck and lick him even better. She wanted to blow his frogging mind out.

Soon, she had learned what drove him crazy.

He was so easy to read, with his gasps and moans and twitches.

As quickly as he had predicted he was on the verge of orgasm. Brienne didn't want it to end, yet. So she let him slip out of her mouth, taking him in hand instead, grip firm, movements slow.

Eventually, Jaime opened his eyes.

Green met blue.

Brienne smiled up at him, kissed the soft tip of his cock.

Jaime's lips parted.

“I love you”, he breathed, his eyes telling the truth of it.

“I love you, too, Jaime.”

She kissed his head again, licked the little piece of skin on the underside of it. His eyes fluttered close, his hand grabbed her hair. Only for a moment, then he let go of her like he'd burnt his fingers.

“Don't”, she spoke against his flesh and ran one hand up his thigh, his hip, his belly. “Touch me.”

Relief washed over him and a second later both hands were in her hair, stroking, massaging her scalp, her neck.

“Gods, Bri. You're so sexy. Your mouth is fantastic. So fucking fantastic. I love you, I love you.”

Brienne looked up and he groaned. They held eye contact as she moved her head up and down his cock, her tongue licking, her mouth sucking until her cheeks were hollow.

Another groan left his mouth, his jaw going slack. Brienne felt him throb and pulse on her tongue again and this time, with the need glistening in his eyes, she didn't stop.

Not long and he was panting, the muscles in his chest and abdomen flexing.

“Close. Bri...so close.”

He tugged at her hair. She didn't move.

His eyes went wide as he understood, there was a moment of utter shock, but then he came in her mouth, an expression of complete bliss mixing into his orgasm face, which simply made him look adorable.

Brienne held eye contact while she swallowed, wanting him to see, wanting to watch him watch her.

Jaime fell back against the glass, his knees shaking. He was breathing hard and his fingers were still playing with her hair whilst Brienne tenderly licked him clean. A last kiss she placed on his now soft shaft, then she let go of him, sinking back on her calves.

“Before the week is over I'll be having a heart attack”, Jaime joked, chuckling. “At my age, after two years of celibacy, all these orgasms can't be good for my health.”

“I can stop if you want”, Brienne offered helpfully, her hands still roaming his perfect body.

“Don't you dare”, Jaime objected, smiling down at her.

“You're most beautiful right after climax”, she couldn't help but tell him.

“So are you”, he instantly replied, stroking her cheek. The softness in his eyes was killing her.

“Do you want to cuddle, Mr. Lannister?”

Jaime actually blushed. Hesitating a moment, he nodded. Brienne smiled, rose and took his hand.

There was a wet sticky sound when Jaime peeled away from the window. Brienne burst into a laugh when she saw the perfect apple prints of his ass cheeks on the glass. Jaime chuckled and embraced her.

“Cuddle your lion, wench. You can clean the window later.”

“They're your sweaty ass cheeks. Your _sweat cheeks_. You'll clean it.”

“We'll see about that.”

Jaime nipped at her shoulder and began pushing her into the direction of her bedroom.

“Oh, we will, old man.”

“Low shot”, came a pouty complaint.

They had reached the bedroom by now and Brienne turned them around and pushed her lover onto the bed, following suit.

“Sorry, oh mighty Jaime Lannister. Come here.”

Lying on her side she opened her arms. Jaime was in them in an instant, wrapping arms and legs around her, bedding his head between her breasts, taking a deep breath of the scent of her skin.

“The mighty Jaime Lannister will take a little nap now, wench. But when he wakes, he'll return the favor.”

Brienne smiled and kissed his hair, stroking his back.

“That's fine. I've waited months to sleep with you in my arms. I'm happy to be your pillow for a few hours.”

At this, he looked up, a serene smile on his face.

“I'm happy, too, Brienne. I never thought I'd be this happy.”

His sincerity made her blush. They kissed and kissed and kissed, until Jaime almost fell asleep mouth to mouth. He protested with a little whine when she pulled him away, but as soon as she bedded his head on her breast again, he latched on to her nipple and happily suckled it until she tugged on his hair.

“If you don't stop, I will give you that heart attack tonight. Go to sleep, Jaime.”

“Hmm...”, he nuzzled her nipple, kissed her small mound. “Love you...”

And he was gone.

Adorable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "aegon's apple" - Oh boy. I have no excuse. *snorts*


End file.
